


Pradesh Week 2018

by Brittles_06



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittles_06/pseuds/Brittles_06
Summary: Makarov and Kaleb have received a mission to find an artifact and save the world, yet again. The pieces are split in two which means two teams will be needed to retrieve them. What will the teams find on their mission and what kind of calamity will they save the world from this time?





	1. Chapter 1

I'm incredibly excited for the first-ever Pradesh week to happen. We'll be using Bickslow and his family members in any pairing of our choice for the story. Thanks to Desna for the amazing characters she's created and I hope everyone has fun. Pradesh Week will run from August 5th - 11th with a new chapter each day. 

**Prompts**

Day 1 -Shatter

Day 2 -Lick

Day 3 -Submit

Day 4 -Concede

Day 5 - Particular

Day 6 - Huge

Day 7 - Doxy

Day 8 - Bonus: Brimstone


	2. Shatter

 

The cloudless night sky was littered with hundreds of thousands of tiny stars while the crescent moon brightly shined down at the quiet earth below. The air was still and the wildlife had all retired to their dens leaving the grass and water uninterrupted. The leaves were still, calm, quiet in the dead of night, almost as if a deep breath was being held before a large battle. Amongst the quite of the evening sky, two shadows appeared, coming closer to one another, but keeping out of the light of the street lacrimas. Stealth was their main objective for if anyone knew of their meeting than all hell would break loose and their plan would be foiled.

"Did you bring the item that was requested?" the gruff voice of the shorter man cloaked in black inquired.

"Of course," the taller man stated in a smooth voice before handing it over. "Are you sure what we are doing is right?"

"Right? This is a matter of grave importance." The first man confirmed soundly. "We must preserve our families and this is the only way that it can happen. Are you getting cold feet already?"

"Of course not!" the second man whispered yelled. "I just don't want to face the repercussions should we fail."

"Failure is not an option at this point. Will we not meet until after everything has come to pass?" the shorter stature man asked his partner, who nodded in agreement. "Good. Then I shall take my leave and see you when our families have been saved." The two men parted ways and disappeared into the inkiness of the shadows, neither looking back, neither saying another word of their encounter.

* * *

Lucy was standing in the Master's office with Freed, Bickslow, Laxus, Gray, Cana, Juvia, Mira, and Levy after being requested to head up there by Kinana. She looked around at each of the mages and were happy to see that everyone's physical wounds had been healed after Tartaros. The guild had defeated the demons of Tartaros, thanks to Lucy being able to summon the Spirit King to save everyone and defeat Mard Geer which released them from the Alegra. Thanks to the hard work from the rest of her guildmates they were able to end the demons reign but were left with many emotional scars. Those would take more than the three months to heal, but her family was well on their way to doing so.

Gajeel had gotten Laxus' jacket, that had the blood of Tempester, to Porlyusica who had help from Cobra to make an antidote for the Thunder Legion and numerous others who had been infected with bane particles. Jellal had brought the new Crime Sorciere team to Fairy Tail to help wherever it was deemed necessary after the demons were defeated. After several arguments with gramps, it was decided they would be a team within the guild. Lucy had forgiven them all for trying to kill her within a giant flying metal fish and had become good friends with Meredy and Erik. They weren't around much since Master had tasked them with defeating other dark guilds.

Juvia defeated the necromancer, Keyes, who had brought Gray's father back from the dead which led to the two Fairy Tail being close friends. Juvia had inadvertently killed Gray's father, and while the ice mage wasn't mad at her for doing so Juvia found it weird to obsess over the man who's father she killed. Juvia still stalked Gray occasionally, after all some habits are harder to break than others. Erza and 'Mystogan' had some weird long distance thing going on, which she denied to everyone except Lucy. Turns out that if you almost die too many times that deep-rooted feelings would surface and make people admit their love for one another - who knew?

Speaking of love, Gajeel finally manned up and told Levy that he was into men. The petite blunette had been heartbroken for a while but quickly got over it. Gajeel still acts as Levy's bodyguard, but now it's because he has claimed her as kin. Rumour has it, and when that happens it generally means Cana, that Gajeel and Cobra are an item but both deny it. The Thunder Legion had returned to their normal antics in their regular booth in the newly constructed guildhall. Turns out that Bickslow's adopted father was none other than Arman Pradesh, the world's most decorated peacekeeper and Ambassador in Bosco. Not only did they have a fancy guildhall but they had a state of the art mission board that Master Kaleb of White Sea had created himself, who also happened to be Bickslow's brother.

Gramps had been relieved with the help and support that White Sea had given them that he decided that Fairy Tail would be a sister guild to White Sea. If either guild ever needed help the other would be there to help in a heartbeat. Paperwork was nearly non-existent now that the missions were based on the mage's abilities that best suited the request, well except when it came to Natsu. Turns out he was even more destructive if his partner wasn't there to keep him in line, which Lucy had come to terms with. He had become much better after he was able to see Igneel, even for that brief moment in time. His powers had increased and he was now actively training with Laxus to keep control, but it was still very much a work in progress.

Lucy had been saddened that none of Bickslow's family had been able to come to Fairy Tail to help build the guild or install, but with a team that size, it was understandable. According to Bickslow all of his siblings were now heading up specific guilds or sections of White Sea so it didn't leave a lot of spare time for them. She was able to meet Beck and Thane though, and she absolutely adored the two large handsome men. She knew that Thane was married and off limits, but Beck wasn't so when she found out that Lisanna had gone home with Beck one night she almost fell off her stool. Apparently, the quiet and shy Strauss sibling had been cornered by the beast mage, who was intrigued by her animal soul ability. Beck came to Fairy once every two weeks for a couple of days as the guild mediator and once the work day was over you could find him nestled with Lisanna.

Lucy was envious of them, and all the other couples that could be seen around the guild. She believed her perfect match was out there, but patiently waiting was a huge pain in the ass. However there were several perks to being a sister guild to White Sea and one of them was meeting so many fascinating mages, and who knows maybe one of them would end up being 'the one.' There was no end to the gorgeous eye candy either, and while Lucy wasn't a fan of that term Cana was, and she wasn't wrong either. How so many attractive people could end up in one large guild was beyond her, but she knew that Cana was taking advantage of being able to share pleasure with several men.

"Listen up brats!" Gramps entered the room slamming the door behind him, startling Lucy from her reminiscing. "We have received a mission that is a high priority or else the end of the world will happen." That statement was met with a tonne of moaning and groaning.

"Haven't we saved the world enough?" Bickslow complained while his babies chanted 'save the world' over and over. "I mean this has to be what, the fourth time? And Cosplayer hasn't even been kidnapped yet."

"Hey now!" Lucy glared at the seith mage but then sighed in defeat, slouching slightly, because he wasn't wrong.

"We have to team up with White Sea seeing as the artifact that will destroy the world had been broken in two to keep the darkness at bay," Gramps sat cross-legged on his desk, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Half of the artifact is in Fiore and the other half is in Bosco and it was through an altercation with Crime Sorciere that we received this intel. I have talked this over with Master Kaleb and Ambassador Arman since this will be a joint task force that will need to be negotiated. However, I am sure that by the time you have packed Arman will have come through will all necessary documents for the mages coming to Fairy Tail and the ones going to Bosco."

"I am assuming we have been chosen since we are all in here with you, Master," Lucy stated receiving a nod from Makarov. "How did you choose us to be the ones to go on this mission?"

"Master called me into his office late last night and asked for my help," Cana piped up from the chair she was seated in. "Kaleb had given Master a list of twenty mages to choose from for this mission and I used my card magic to choose the two teams and the subsequent teams within each."

"Cana is right. Team A is heading to Bosco and will consist of Juvia, Cana, Gray, Bickslow, and Levy. A private jet will pick you up in one hour, so pack for a month since we don't know how long you'll be away. Your team leader will be Cristoff, Bickslows brother and second in command of White Sea and will be informing you who you're paired with. Team B will consist of Laxus, Lucy, Freed, and Mira and will be paired up with the mages departing the jet later this afternoon and will need to pack accordingly as well. Your team leader will be Lucy and she will assign you your partners before you depart in the morning. Now, are there any questions?" Gramps asked looking around the room.

"Master, where are we going in Fiore and Bosco to find our halves of the artifact?" Lucy inquired about, wanting to know so she could figure how she should pack.

"Fiore mages will be heading to Oak Town and will meet with the Mayor for the rest of the details. Bosco bound mages will be heading to Verona, which is off the southern coast of Bosco."

"Are there any other details about this artifact that you can tell us about?" The celestial mage asked about since no one else seemed inclined to do so. Makarov smiled, glad that they had decided on Lucy as a team leader.

"The artifact is said to be a stone, of some kind, and will have a spell written into it and once cast will open the gates of hell and the dead shall walk amongst the living, killing all in their path." The room was eerily quiet now that the mages knew what the were up against. "Lucy I need private word before you leave, but I suggest you pack and say goodbye to those you need too and please be careful my children." Everyone else filed out of the room leaving the two mages alone and to their thoughts for a minute.

"Why me?" Gramps look at Lucy's confused face. "Why pick me to be the team leader? I know nothing about leading a team or how to be a leader."

"I disagree with you," Master said while rubbing his chin. "I have watched you for years plan and strategize against our opponents, seeing how you have grown as an individual who values all life and been there are you have attained more keys and increased your magic. Add to it that you are able to keep the rowdiest team from utterly destroying everything in sight, with your compassion and are a truly wondrous person. You won't discount your Boscan teammates when they get here and will listen to all sides of an argument, so yes Lucy I do think you are able to lead this team." Lucy hugged the man perched on his desk then wiped some stray tears from her eyes. "This is whom Cana's cards have paired together, so when you get to Oak Town you may form your teams and go from there."

"Thanks, Gramps." Lucy took the small envelope from the master, kissed him on the head and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Lucy," said mage looked over her shoulder, "Natsu went on a mission with Romeo today and won't be back for three days." Lucy smiled brightly, nodded her head in thanks and continued on her way out. She was very thankful that her partner would be out of the guild when she left because she didn't want to deal with that drama, plus she'd be out of the guild long enough that he couldn't pick up her scent and follow her either. When she got to her apartment she started packing for her trip, calling Virgo out and asking her to store ample food and medical supplies for their journey. Lucy may not know what lay ahead, but she was definitely excited to meet new people and work with their sister guild.

* * *

Kaleb, Farron, Xally, and Zen sat comfortably in the jet that was heading to Magnolia. They would be landing in just under a half hour and were anxiously awaiting to meet the other half of their team. Cristoff, Vander, and Emzadi would be meeting their partners in Verona once this jet took them back that way. When this mission had landed on Kaleb's desk he was skeptical about taking it, but after conferring with his father and Thane he decided that it was worth the risk. His father and himself had set up a call with Master Makarov and had decided on a course of action and after leaving the guild in Thane's hands they had departed for their mission. His other three siblings had whined about being able to see Bickslow before they could, but the four of them were more than content to rub that fact in their faces.

The jet landed and the four of them grabbed their gear and headed down the steps and onto the tarmac. There was a group of nine people waiting off to the side for them and he was assuming some were his temporary team and the others were one that was departing. Bickslow was the easiest the spot out of the group with his 6'7 build and blue/black hair, but what was really interesting was the fact that he wasn't wearing his mask. Bickslow met them halfway and hugged each of his siblings who were laughing, or in Xally's case crying, their hearts out.

"It's so good to see you guys again, but it's really shitty that it won't be for long," Bickslow frowned when he realized that he wouldn't be able to catch up with them.

"I take it you're on the team heading to Verona then?" Farron asked.

"Yup. Gotta make sure my team doesn't get into too much trouble now!"

"Bix you are the epitome of trouble," Xally giggled behind her hand.

"No fuckin way I am worse than Vander!" The five mages looked silently around at one another before agreeing that Bickslow was right.

"Now that they have lifted the ban on seith magic you'll have to come home soon," Zen said smiling at his younger brother.

"Bix we gotta go!" Cana yelled making her way inside the jet.

"I'll call dad after this mission and get home to visit with everyone until then don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Bickslow boarded the plan with everyone else and made himself comfy for the next couple hours. Most decided to get some shut eye so that when they landed they'd be ready to go.

* * *

Cristoff, Vander, and Emzadi rose from their resting place as the jet landed at their location. They were all excited to see which Fairy Tail mages they would be working with each having their own list of whom they wanted, but all of them had hoped that Bickslow would be one of those mages. They hadn't seen their brother since he had left when he was twelve and had missed him terribly. Bickslow was by far the easiest one to get along with, aside from Cristoff but was also the goofiest of the large family. They had all jumped at the chance they'd be able to see the seith mage on this mission and had hastily volunteered themselves.

The door swung open and the first three mages to step out were well known from their victory in the Grand Magic Games a couple years back. Gray, Juvia, and Cana made their way over to the trio with smiles on their faces all laughing at some inside joke. The next pair to step out was a petite blunette whom they didn't know followed by the brother they all missed so dearly. Bickslow was surrounded by the other half of his family, all hugging him and telling each other how much they missed one another. The Fairy Tail mages smiled at the small family reunion and knew that one day soon Bickslow would be able to visit his homeland to for a real vacation with all of them.

"Not that I'm not excited to see you but I think I should make some introductions and then we figure the rest out," Bickslow stated with his babies circling his head. "I would like to introduce you to our resident stalker chick, Juvia followed by our bodacious card mage Cana, and next to her we have the stripping popsicle Gray, and lastly our lovable bookworm, Levy."

"BICKSLOW!" All the Fairy Tail mages said at once at the cackling mage.

"Cristoff is a lunar dragon slayer, Vander is a shadowquip mage, and Emzadi is a solar dragon slayer. So now that introductions are made can we eat and go over the plan?

"Still thinking with your stomach I see?" Emzadi smirked at her brother.

"Yup. It's almost as good as thinking with my dick." The siblings laughed at one another as the fairies giggled at the group. "I'll have the flight attendant pack up the rest of the food aboard and then we can chat." Bickslow grabbed the assortment of cheese, meat, crackers, and various fruits while everyone sat in the sand and started getting to know one another. They shared what type of magic they had when they joined their guilds, and their favorite battles they had taken part in.

"Alright," Cristoff started to gain everyone's attention. "The pairs for this mission are Vander/Juvia, Emzadi/Gray, Bickslow/Levy, and myself with Cana. We have been informed that our part of the artifact is in a cave under the water, which has been scaring away the sea life in this area making it hard to catch anything to export. The three of us went to talk with the Mayor of Verona before you landed and received this map outlining the entrance of the cave, but no one has been able to enter it thus far. Any suggestions?"

"We if it's as far down as you say it is we won't be able to moon or solar jump to this cave and I highly doubt that Vander will be able to take all of us through the voids to an unknown location," Emzadi stated looking out at the water.

"Juvia should be able to bring everyone with her but will need to head down there first to look for the best route in."

"Good. Do you need to take the map with you?" Cristoff offered the water mage.

"No thank you Cristoff. Juvia will be fine on her own." Juvia walked into the water before suddenly disappearing below the surface. The team waited several minutes before she resurfaced and returned to shore.

"Juvia has found an entrance that we will all be able to get in. Juvia will be putting you all in water bubbles for transport, but do not be afraid of drowning." Before anyone else could argue with her she had them locked in a water bubble and was pulled them behind her to where the mouth of the cave was. She easily fit the double through and brought them all to land, releasing her bubble and joining her teammates.

"How am I dry?" Emzadi asked patting down her clothes.

"Just part of how Juvia uses magic."

"Looks like we have a small issue," Gray pointed to part of the cave where four tunnels branched off from the main room.

"Guess we'll be diving up sooner than we all thought," Cristoff declared to the rest of the team. "Vander and Juvia will take the first tunnel, Cana and I will take the second, Emzadi and Gray the third, and the last tunnel with be Bix and Levy. Each team has a com in case something should happen and based on the story of this underwater cave the artifact is somewhere in the middle. Once it's found call each team and we will meet back here and head back to land. Any questions?" No one said anything, so they all headed down their tunnel.

Juvia clicked on their flashlight and started down the path of their tunnel with Vander right behind her, and damn if he wasn't enjoying the view. Her maxi dress was hugging her curves and making the swell of her ass look good enough to bite in to, however, the shadowquip mage didn't know what to make of this blue-haired beauty. He wasn't used to someone being so aloof or quiet around him, the lack of communication was kind of unnerving to him. He was used to a loud guild and even louder family, but she seemed content with the silence.

However our water mage was anything but quiet on the inside, she was going over how incredibly attractive the red and black haired mage was. He was tall with a swimmers body, which was well defined in all the tight black leather he was wearing. It was very distracting and Juvia was having an incredibly hard time not becoming a puddle. His wine colored eyes pulled her in and it was hard not to get caught up in something she knew would be sinfully good. They had a mission to complete so with a mental shake she shoved her hormones to the side and continued on.

"Juvia," Vander asked getting annoyed with the silence, "I know you told us when you joined Fairy Tail, but why? Why choose that guild?"

"Juvia's tale is not nice and Juvia doesn't want Juvia's partner to think less of Juvia because of what happened in the past."

"No worries bluebird. No judgment on my part, I am Boscan after all." Vander smirked before sharply inhaling as Juvia's deep blue eyes stared into his own. He knew he should look away before he drowned in them, but he couldn't make himself pull away from her depths.

"Juvia will tell you Juvia's story, but Juvia would like to hear Vander's story after."

"Deal bluebird." He stepped closed to complete the deal before stopping and seeing the confused look on her face. "Boscans seal deals with a chaste kiss on the lips when's it made between comrades, friends, and family." Juvia nodded her head, but he could see the faint blush adorning her pale cheeks and made his ego swell knowing he had some effect on her. His lips pressed against hers, knowing he should pull away but her soft lips felt good against his own. Juvia bit his bottom lip and Vander felt his world begin to shatter. He had been with his fair share or women, but there was something about his bluebird that made his world shake and tip on its axis.

Juvia wasn't sure what had compelled her to bite the man's lip, but the way his body had shivered from her action made her feel warm on the inside. She pulled away from the male before her and took a step back to put some distance between her and temptation. The last thing Juvia wanted was to start obsessing over another man who didn't want her. She willed her pulse to stop racing and her breathing to even out before focusing on the path ahead then started her story to distract herself, and hopefully Vander too.

"Juvia was an orphan and doesn't know who Juvia's parents are. The orphanage took good care of Juvia until Juvia started to display magic at the age of eight, then Juvia was cast out on the street to fend for Juvia's self." The water mage started recounting her experiences and felt old wounds begin to open slightly. "Juvia found a group of children like Juvia and together we watched out for one another until Juvia's magic caused an accident. Juvia was trying to catch a fish for dinner when some bad men came upon Juvia. Juvia knew they had bad intentions and panicked. Juvia accidentally used her waterlock on the two men and drowned them, so Juvia ran away from the town at the age of 11. Shortly after that, I met Jose, the leader of the dark guild Phantom Lord and joined him becoming one of his strongest mages. Juvia didn't kill after that, but Juvia did her fair share of kidnapping, which is how Juvia met Lucy."

"You kidnapped the Light of Fairy Tail? Damn, that takes some balls."

"A well-paying mission was received by the guild, so Jose used it as an excuse to attack Fairy Tail. Juvia was responsible for bringing Lucy to the guild, but in the end, Phantom Lord was defeated by Fairy Tail and Juvia was defeated by Gray." Juvia smiled at the memory of her battle with Gray. "Master Makarov realized the change in Juvia and invited her to part of the guild, so Juvia accepted and became part of the guild but only after Juvia had Master's word that he would extend the same offer to Gajeel. Juvia and Gajeel were friends and Juvia knew that Gajeel was ready to start over too."

"What happened to you and Gray?"

"Juvia killed a necromancer demon during the battle with Tartaros, which ended up killing Gray's revived father. Juvia and Gray are just friends now."

"But you wanted to be more than friends at some point?"

"Bickslow wasn't wrong when he called Juvia a stalked. Juvia has a tendency to lock on to a person and obsess over them for periods of time. Juvia has been working on it and no longer feels compelled to follow people all of the time, but Juvia can still be overly clingy."

"Sounds like you'd make a good lover."

"Juvia likes to think Juvia would but has no knowledge in that area. Juvia is very good at baking and sewing, but Juvia knows very little about the male body." Juvia instantly flushed and covered her mouth with her hands. She had no idea what had possessed her to say such things to this man, who probably thought she was even crazier than before.

"Oh, bluebird," Vander smiled at the water mage. "Just say the word and we will put your skills to the test."

"Juvia thinks we should continue on and that Vander should share his story now." Vander sighed and gave in, for someone who declared to be obsessive she sure was keeping him at arms reach.

"Few shadowquip mages make it to adulthood because the voids we control tend to warp us into dark mages so that the voids can control us to access the gates of the living and feed," Vander tried to keep his mood light, but knew could feel the weight of his own past pull him down. "I have no recollection of this, but apparently when I was a year old some clans attacked mine in an effort to get rid of shadowquip mages. I ended up releasing the voids and they killed the clans attacking us, but they also killed my parents. I was found by Grenlow, the previous Master of White Sea, and he called my father who ended up adopting me. With help from Kaleb and Cristoff, I was able to have complete control over my powers and am now able to move within the void freely. Once I was old enough I was pulled in by the Boscan Government and became part of the Steel Council as their main intel man."

"Juvia thinks that Arman must be a very special man to take in so many others and love them the way he did."

"Yea, dad's a big softy at heart. He might be the top peacekeeper in Earthland, but he'd gooey on the inside, but you didn't hear that from me." Juvia giggled at Vander which had his heart flutter. What was it about her that was making him come unglued?

"Juvia thinks we have a problem," the water mage stated as the flashlight shone on part of the tunnel where the ground had given way. She started to shine the flashlight around in hopes of seeing another way to cross.

"Juvia! Stop! Shine your flashlight on the roof," Vander demanded of the blunette who did as he said. "Fuck! This isn't good."

"Juvia wants to know what's going on."

"The floor didn't collapse, it has been erased from this spot which only happens when a void demon is on the loose." Vander started pushing his magic out trying to find the shadow, tracking it through the darkness. "I'm going to search for it, so whatever you do, do not move from this spot." Juvia watched, fascinated, with how he became one with the shadows, similar to how she melded with water.

Juvia stood there for a very long time and was starting to feel sleepy. She could generally go without sleep for days and here she had only been awake for maybe twelve hours, so why was she utterly exhausted all of a sudden. She went reached her hand up to summon a water ball to pass the time but realized her hand would move. Juvia looked down and saw that it trapped in a black tar-like material. She tried to make her hand and wrist turn into water so that she could pull herself free but her it didn't work, so then she tried slicing it with water and again nothing happened. Juvia felt her body becoming heavy again, which wasn't like her, usually, she was relatively light since her body was infused with water. Juvia realized the void was draining her magic making her tired and her ability to change from a liquid state was also being hindered due to her being drained. Juvia slumped against the tunnel wall and tried calling for Vander, but her voice wouldn't work and she felt so cold. She concentrated hard and formed a water ball the size of a marble and bounced it off the wall, willing it to find Vander before it was too late.

Vander was pissed. He had lost the void demon and was having no luck picking up on its shadow trail again, but what had made him even angrier was the fact that he had been interrupted in getting to know Juvia better. The woman's curves were sinful and what he wouldn't give to have a small taste of her, to see if her blue curls were the same shade as her hair. He groaned hitting his forehead against the cool stone walls a couple of times, sexually frustrated beyond belief. He hadn't been this aroused and this unsatisfied since he had graduated his Suddepah lessons, but there was this woman who didn't know the feel of a man and he desperately wanted her to feel him, every glorious inch. Vander felt a small trace of magic heading his way and prepared for whatever may have been sent his way, except what appeared to be a blue light. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't a light but water. Juvia was in trouble!

The scene that Vander was met with was one that had his blood boiling, as he watched the demon who had latched itself onto Juvia like a leach, draining her magic. Vander was quick to react diving deep into the shadow to battle the demon and pry its clutches off od his bluebird. He knew it would take some time to release her since three-quarters of her body was enveloped in darkness, but he was determined to win. He fought hard against the void demon beating it back while pulled the darkness off of the water mage, which was taking time. Time he didn't know if he could afford if the void had depleted her magic to a point of no return, so he pushed himself to do more.

Finally the last of the darkness was pulled off her porcelain skin and Vander ended the void demon with his own powers, eyes glowing bright red and the extended use of his magic. He returned to the tunnel and raced over to Juvia and placed a hand on her neck to find that she still had a pulse but was too cold. He picked her up in his arms and ran down the now complete tunnel since it had returned to its natural form with the demons defeat. The tunnel widened suddenly, giving him more room to manoeuver so he sat her up and took out his canteen, hoping that if he put water back into the mage that she would respond similarly to a dragon slayer eating their element. Vander didn't know if we waited seconds, minutes, or hours for her to respond but he was on edge the entire time. Slowly some color began to come back into her cheeks and Vander started to breathe a little more easily.

"Hey bluebird," he smiled as she opened her ocean blue eyes.

"Juvia feels cold." Vander grabbed a blanket from his pack and wrapped her up in it, holding her close. "What happened to Juvia?" Vander recounted what had happened when he went on his hunt to him trying to give her water to wake up. "Juvia is grateful for Vander's help. Does Vander have more water?" Vander reached for the partially drank canteen but grabbed his second one instead that held the water that was purified from Cristoff's lunar magic. He brought it up to her lips and let her drink her fill and could instantly feel her magic beginning to regenerate before she slipped into a peaceful sleep and Vander decided that he could rest easy after he set his shadow traps up.

* * *

Juvia opened her eyes to darkness but then realized that she was still in the underwater cave with Vander searching for the artifact. The next thing Juvia noticed was that she was laying on something really soft and warm. Adjusting her eyes to the simply lit tunnel, thanks to the small lantern that was lit with a lacrima that Vander had set up she turned the light up. Juvia gasped when she realized she was using Vander as a full body pillow and went to push off of him when ground into hardened member. Juvia was at a loss, she didn't know what to do. They had flirted and little and he had made it known that if she wanted more then she just needed to ask, plus the guild had been filled in on Boscan culture, namely, the aspect of 'please is pleasure.' Throwing caution to the wind she decided to act and not think.

Juvia rubbed her hand over his the hard length that was obstructed by his leather pants but continued exploring. She undid the button and pulled the zipper down to find that he was naked underneath and dampened her lips with her tongue. She ran her hand over his naked length and reveled in how soft and smooth it was to the touch. Juvia had seen plenty of naked men, but she had never had the opportunity to take one as intimately as she was now, and so she continued her explorations.

Vander knew the moment she had woken up but was curious to see how she would react to their position. He had opted to use his shadows as a cot and had Juvia sleep on top of him, for purely selfish reasons. He wasn't expecting her to grind into him as she went to get up, or the hand that had run down his length which had taken everything in him not to moan, or so he thought. Now she had her hand wrapped around him pumping slowly, torturously slow. When her tongue tentatively licked the head of his cock he nearly lost it. How could a virgin make him want to cum like none of his previous lovers had? He opened his eyes to watch her then, watch her take the first couple inches into her mouth, not even realizing he was starring and becoming more aroused. Obsessed she may be, but damn if he wasn't loving every moment of it. She was good too, alternating between using her tongue to swirl his head and sucking soft and hard along his shaft. With a couple pointers, she would be able to make him cum in minutes, which would be quite a feat in itself.

Juvia was focusing on the way he felt in her hand, and then her mouth and decided she liked how he tasted. She was going trying some moves Cana had told them on one of their girls night out trips to the bathhouse and applying it here. She wanted to feel the weight of his balls in her hand but realized that would be difficult to do while he was sleeping, so she kept sucking on his cock. Vander moaned, causing Juvia to look into his slightly glowing red eyes and almost made her stop her ministrations, but the desire and pleading look he was giving her made her feel empowered. She swirled the head with her tongue and watched as he fisted his hands. Juvia moved and then started to pull at his pants causing Vander to lift his hips up so she could do so easily and instantly cupped his balls earning another low moan from mage beneath her.

Vander fisted his hand in her hair, to guide her on the rhythm he needed to finish in her mouth. When she deep throated him for the first time he nearly died and went to heaven. Was there nothing this woman wouldn't try? He had he going at a steady pace, building up when he felt a finger at the entrance to his ass sliding in slowly and massaging him. After a couple of strokes that was it, he exploded in her mouth moaning Juvia's name feeling her swallow all of him. He stared at the roof of the tunnel with a goofy grin on his face, a virgin she may be but damn was he going to keep her around for a while.

"Juvia is sorry if Juvia crossed a line while Vander was sleeping, but . . ." Vander sat up and pulled her in for an intrusive kiss that had her toes curling. It was raw, hungry, and full of passion, teasing her tongue with his he slowed the kiss down before pulling away to breathe. Juvia's chest was heaving and she could feel how moist her thong was against her core.

"Don't apologize for giving me an amazing blow job bluebird," Vander cockily smiled at her. Juvia got up and packed her blanket and started walking down the path again. Vander sat there confused for a minute before jumping up, pulling his pants up, and chasing after the water mage. He couldn't understand how she could just walk away like that, she had to have been aroused and needing relief too, didn't she? There was no fucking way she wasn't affected by everything she had just done to him.

Juvia was hot and bothered in all the right places, trying her best to ignore him, but the way he had reacted to her kept replaying over and over in her mind, which wasn't helping matters. Keeping him at arms reach for now was the best thing she could do because she didn't feel like being rejected anytime soon. Gray wasn't the only man she had loved, but she had the strongest feelings for him. Falling hard and fast was her thing, and she didn't want to jeopardize anything with Vander by coming on too strong.

"What does Vander know about love?" Juvia felt herself asking the shadowquip mage.

"I know the love of friends, of my guild, and of my family," Vander slowly started off in his reply, "but I haven't found the love of someone who I want to spend forever with yet."

"Mrs. Chase, one of the ladies at Juvia's orphanage, used to say that love hits you when you least expect it, the most random point in your life when it's needed. It will fill you up to the point where you almost feel like you're floating, but grounds you at the same time."

"Dad used to tell me that I'd know when I found the one because that person would be unlike anyone else I had ever met, that they would have a way to ground the most mischievous of his children." Vander smiled as he recalled that moment with his dad in his office after his first heartbreak.

"She also told Juvia that Juvia was very similar to Juvia's water magic, that Juvia was constant, strong, and adaptable. Mrs. Chase said Juvia would do great things with Juvia's magic and when Juvia found someone who could appreciate Juvia's magic then that person would reap the mutual benefits."

"I know we've only been teamed up for a short time, but I want to see where this goes bluebird. Do you?"

"Yes, Juvia also wants to see what could happen with Vander."

"If you stick with me bluebird, know that you'll probably be in bed for days once we get out of this forsaken cavern under the water."

"Is that a deal?" Juvia asked a bit breathlessly as Vander grinned like a cheshire cat before taking her lips against his own and sealing the deal. If she kept catching on so fast he was going to be in trouble, such delicious trouble.

"Let's continue down the tunnel and see if we find the artifact or the other and get the fuck out of here." They followed the cave for a while before ideally talking about their lives an the guild, sharing stories and occasional kisses. They were content in each other's presence and while Vander knew he wouldn't play any tricks on this woman he couldn't guarantee that he still wouldn't prank everyone else, which Juvia said she would help him where she could, and he knew right then that this woman and him were going to have too much fun in and out of the sheets. They rounded a corner that led them to an opening overlooking a wide open space. Vander looked around and internally wanted to cry at their luck.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"


	3. Lick

Cana was staring at the glorious backside of the lunar dragon slayer that she had miraculously been partnered with, and she was thanking Mavis for her good fortune. Cristoff was easily as tall as Laxus and had the same broad build, but looked more delicious in the white leather pants and a black t-shirt that showed off just how much time he spent at the gym. They'd only been walking for ten minutes and had been doing so in silence, which Cana wasn't used to coming from such a rambunctious guild like Fairy Tail. She wasn't sure how to break the ice either, normally she was already drunk and would just say whatever was on her mind but she didn't want to botch the mission by being drunk. She'd give it a few more minutes before breaking the unnerving silence.

Cristoff had taken the lead into the tunnel because he needed to be in front and not behind the tempting woman he was partnered with. She was wearing a what looked to be a dark purple bikini top paired with a white jacket and dark brown khaki capris. The outfit showed her generous cleavage, toned abs, and taut ass which he wasn't helping his imagination conjure up several different things he'd like to do to her in the dark tunnel. One of his favorite features was her sparkling deep purple eyes that he just wanted to gaze into and get lost in forever. His dragon wasn't helping matters telling him that he needed some skin on skin contact, which he was avoiding at all costs.

"So handsome, care to strike up a conversation? Listening to my own thoughts is making me a smidge crazy," Cana hoped that he'd be easy to talk with and that it'd help pass the time.

"Sure. Did you have anything in mind or . . ."

"Actually," Cana started as she caught up with the hulking mage and walked beside him, "What would you say to one of us picking a topic and then we can discuss, debate, whatever and see how that goes. It'd be a bit of an icebreaker and we'd get to know one another."

"Anything goes?"

"Absolutely!" Cana smirked at the slayer. "Is there any other way to play?" Cristoff chuckled shaking his head no. "Do you want to start or should I?"

"You start and that'll give me an idea of how you want to do this."

"Works for me," Cana replied rolling her shoulders back, catching Cristoff sneak a peek at her goods and at least now she knew he wasn't blind. "My topic is dragons. As Bickslow stated you are the lunar dragon slayer and I live in a guild with four other dragon slayers, but no one really knows much about them and we only briefly met their dragon parents before the vanished from this world for good, which I still don't understand by the way."

"The battle at Tartaros with Igneel and Achnologia and watching all the dragon souls pass on. You know I'm surprised Bickslow never said anything since he's a seith mage he should have been able to detect that each slayer had a secondary soul housed within them." Cristoff stated making a mental note to ask Bickslow after this was all said and done.

"How does one person house two souls? Do you house a dragon soul too?"

"I don't have another soul within me, but that's because my dragon isn't dead. Nurem was my mother, the lunar dragon that was dark as the night sky but when the moon shone on her scales they turned white. She found me when I very young and transferred her dragon essence into me, which is what happens with all first and third gen slayers." He looked to the side to see Cana nodding along. "Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were transported to our world from four hundred years in the past when Achnologia was running rampant and killing all dragons. They transferred their souls in order to ensure their children would be kept safe, but none of them remember their time before meeting their dragon parents. They simply housed the souls until the opportune time when they were needed on battle one last time and then they were able to be at peace."

"Then why does Gajeel bitch and complain about the dragon in his head?"

"It's part of the dragon essence. It leaves behind dragon traits, such as heightened senses and unparalleled magic, but it also leaves behind its instinct which is the base of all dragons. It communicates with us to let us know when something is or isn't right, or if we happen to miss something important."

"That makes sense. Is it the one that chooses the mates as well?" Cristoff wide eyes looked over at Cana, surprised since he didn't think any of the slayers in Fairy Tail or Sabertooth had taken a mate yet.

"Gajeel and Cobra are mates. I got Gajeel drunk one night and asked him what he thought of the one-eyed snake slayer and he confessed to me that they were mates. So how does that process work?"

"You are right in your assumption that the inner dragon picks a mate, but we really don't know how it works. All I know is that skin on skin contact between two people is needed and the dragon will determine it from that. Nurem didn't get a chance to explain much more before she went into hiding from Achnologia." Cristoff's smile was sad as he remembered his short time with his mother.

"I am assuming mating involves sex?" A sly smirk graced Cana's lips which was met with an equally devious smirk from the lunar slayer.

"Most definitely," Cristoff's eyes glowed a little like they always did when the topic, or act, of sex was brought up. "Dragon slayers mark their mates with a single bite and that bite is planned for when our partners are orgasming so they don't feel as much pain."

"Some like a little pain with their pleasure," Cana stated without going into more detail. "Slayers mate for life right? There's no do-overs or second chances?"

"Correct, but it's what each of us strives for, to find out other half and feel complete."

"Oh I'm sure you felt numerous times," snickered the card mage to which Cristoff let out a laugh causing Cana to suck in a breath. This man was stunning and hearing him laugh for the first time made her heart skip a beat.

"I've had my share of bed partners over the years, but I think you know what I am referring too." Cana smile at the dark haired mage, knowing exactly what he meant. To find your other half, your Twin Flame, was something that most people wanted - Cana did.

"So how does your card magic work? I haven't met any mage who uses it." Cristoff asked Cana curious about the brunette's background.

"It's a holder magic and I push my magic into cards to generate different types of attacks or defenses," Cana started to explain the intricacies of her magic. "Any type of attack out there and I can generally create it in a condensed version. I also have the ability to cast barriers, but that takes a lot of magic, but I can also use it as a form of communication between mages. It's quite a versatile type of magic to have."

"So where does your fortune telling come in?"

"It's also a holder magic and allows me to be able to predict the immediate future of whomever I am with based on the cards that are pulled. It'll also pair people up based on the intentions of the mages heading out on a mission or by Master. Gray ran into another fortune-telling mage once and he warned him to be careful of water and women. Sometime after that, he ended up meeting Juvia, so not all predictions happen right away." Cana smiled happy to be able to talk about her magic with someone who was interested, besides Lucy. "So besides all of the crazy moonbeams you can shoot out is there anything else you can do?"

"Actually I am a very advanced healer as well, which comes in handy on missions or living in a 'lively' guild." They both laughed in understanding. "I get a lot of my power from the moon and when the moon is full I get what my family has deemed 'moon drunk.' It's not quite what you are expecting I'm sure."

"Your magic containers must feel over the top with all that direct magic and it probably seeps out of you, so how does it affect you and the people around you?"

"You are full of surprises," Cristoff stated surprised by her easy deduction. "My magic makes me extremely happy, but also extremely horny to the point where I can easily handle multiple bed partners for the night. My magic tends to attract people, so my father had to create an isolated place where I could safely have sex and not get mauled by waves of people."

"Sounds pretty awful," Cana laughed and wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of his pleasure. "Your family seems pretty rowdy to boot."

"Vander is a lil shit and I am honestly worried about the water mage."

"Juvia can handle herself no matter what he throws at her, I am honestly more concerned for your brother." Cristoff raised an eyebrow to see if she was going to continue, but was met with silence.

"The rest of my family is fairly level-headed, but growing up Vander and Bickslow were the biggest troublemakers around. Farron and Kaleb were the quieter of the two, I was the mediator, Emzadi was a tom-boy and generally right in the thick of it with Van and Bix, and Xally followed me around constantly." Cristoff had a small smile on his face at the happy memories of his family. "As we grew up the fighting an bickering became less and we all found things to strive for and make up happy. What about your family? And I don't mean Fairy Tail either."

"It was just my mom and I until I was around eight and then got sick and passed away." Cana bit the inside of her cheek to keep the tears at bay. "She had told me who my father was so I went in search for him and found him at Fairy Tail. I tried to tell him who I was several times, but one thing or another seemed to get in the way of that. It wasn't until our S Class exams that Lucy encouraged me to tell the man he was my father. Then he got all sappy and became a blubbering mess, it was awful."

"Who's your dad?"

"Gildarts Clive."

"Holy shit! Your father is the infamous crush mage? That man is as tough as nails and has such a rare magic! That's awesome." Cana laughed at how excited Cristoff was and it reminded her of when Natsu first met her father with stars in his eyes.

"As long as you don't mess with me or Fairy Tail then you'll be a hundred percent ok."

"What happens if I mess with you?" Cristoff could help but ask, his voice dropping to a husky purr.

"Maybe you should try and find out?" Cana said while biting her lip, drawing Cristoff's attention to it. "For now how about we keep going, huh?" Cana purposely walked ahead of the lunar slayer with an extra sway in her step. She knew that they were mutually attracted to one another so she was bound to work that angle for as long as possible. They walked in comfortable silence for a while before talking more about their guild structures and getting into the battles that they had been a part of over the year and eventually they decided it was time to stop and get some rest.

Cana grabbed out a card and pulled her bedroll out that she had stored in there along with her other supplies for the trip, while she watched Cristoff requip his bedding for the night. She lay in her bedroll staring at the roof of the tunnel, feeling her eyelids getting heavier with each passing second. The brunette was on the edge of falling asleep when she felt something wet hit her cheek. She rolled over, but it happened again and again before she sat poker still glaring into the darkness.

"Did you lick me?"

"No, and believe me if I did you'd be begging me for more." The husky quality was back in his voice and it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Well if you're not licking my cheek then who is?" Cristoff flashed his power in their immediate area and found several small magical beings around Cana. "What are they?"

"Cave gnomes. They are indigenous to the area and are generally harmless unless you have something that they want, then they become fiesty."

"But I don't have anything on me besides my clothes, cards, and bed." Cana stood up and went to walk closer to Cristoff when a couple of gnomes wrapped themselves around her ankles causing her to trip and fall forward, but thankfully Cristoff grabbed her upper arm and steadied her before she face planted. She looked up to thank the man when she saw his eye glow a beautiful light white and was instantly mesmerized by him.

Cristoff caught Cana's bare arm to help her from the annoying creatures when his dragon roared to life in his mind, claiming Cana as its mate. It showed Cristoff images of what their life could be like together and urged him to claim his mate and join them forever. His dragon planted pictures in his mind about taking her and claiming her which caused his eyes to glow, but Cristoff was trying to reason with his dragon. They had a quest to finish and they had only just met several hours ago so they'd both need some time to process this. While he was debating the topic with his dragon his grip on the card mage had loosened.

Cana was suddenly wrenched from Cristoff's grasp by a dozen gnomes that were carting here away from the lunar slayer. She went to reach for her cards on her belt only to find her belt was gone. The mischievous creatures had taken her belt off at some point in time and were now carting here away to Mavis knows where to do only Mavis knows what. Cana screamed Cristoff's name as they rounded a corner and she lost sight of the slayer.

Cristoff snapped back to reality when he heard Cana scream his name and stormed after his mate. He followed her scent around the corner and through a magical wall in the cave. The sight that met him had his hackles raised. Cana was tied to the ground and gagged and the repulsive creatures were trying to remove her clothes. He saw a particularly large gnome, wearing a crown, lick his lips and that was the last straw.

"Cana is MINE!" He yelled to the magical creatures. "You will release what is Mine and return her to me or you will all die." The large gnome barred his pointy teeth at the large slayer, who openly growled and showed his own dragon teeth. The smaller cave dwellers retreated as the two alphas growled at one another, but when Cristoff's eyes started to glow and his magic became amplified in the small home of the gnomes the king backed down and cut the ropes away himself before scurrying off. Cristoff scooped Cana up bridal style and carried her out and ran a fair distance away before being calm enough to stop. He felt her tongue run along his neck at looked curiously down at the woman in his arms.

"They licked me and thought that I was there's, so I wanted to lick you to see if you're mine." Cristoff smiled at the cheeky woman.

"If you're going to lick me to claim me then it's only fair I lick you to claim you as well." He shifted the woman so her back was now pressed against the wall, extremely thankful that the gnomes had gotten rid of her pants, leaving her in only a black thong. He kissed the woman deeply tongue invading her mouth causing the two mages to moan. Cristoff pulled away to place little kisses down her jaw, through the valley of her breasts, past her bellybutton to the top of her pelvis. She was already so wet for him and her arousal smelled like spiced honey and apples, and his mouth watered.

Cristoff brought her legs over his shoulders and used a claw to slice the sides of her thong. He pulled it away to reveal her perfect pussy glistening for him. When his tongue touched her glistening jewel for the first time Cana's hips lifted, but he gently held her in place so they could both enjoy it. One of his fingers started playing with her wet folds and Cana moaned his name, boosting his ego. Cristoff slipped two fingers into her hot pussy while he teased her pearl with a combination of licks and nips.

Cana was in fucking heaven and couldn't believe her luck. She had been with guys who gave oral, but it was more as a duty than out of pure pleasure. Cristoff seemed to be enjoying himself as much as she was and when he slipped his fingers into her warmth she groaned his name out and bucked her hips. He was torturing her and she loved it. His fingers were pumping her vigorously while his tongue attacked her clit making the coil deep within her start to tighten. She wrenched the top of her bikini top over her breasts and started teasing her erect nipple, pressing her back into the wall.

Cristoff looked up to see Cana playing with her nipples and his already hard cock seemed to constrict even more. He knew he wouldn't be able to fuck her and not take her as his mate, but he was fully willing to give her a sample of what he could offer her. Maybe they could have some more fun like this once the mission was over because he was in a for a serious case of blue balls otherwise.

"Lick me, Cris . . . oh please fuck . . . me with your tongue," Cana breathily begged the lunar slayer. Cristoff wasn't going to deny her the pleasure and his opportunity to fully taste his mate. He licked around her entrance before plunging his tongue into her hot, wet pussy. He moaned against her when she grabbed a handful of his thick dark locks.

"Almost . . . don't stop . . . please." Cana moaned as she ground her hips onto his face. Her vocalizations became louder as he body jerked under my careful ministrations. He kept his face planted in her pussy and firmly fucked her with his tongue when a gush of warm juices flood his mouth and Cana screamed his name. Cristoff rode out her orgasm until she collapsed against the cool tunnel wall.

"You licked me, guess I'm your now." Cana breathlessly stated. "Unless your dragon is having second thoughts."

"Never! We have a lot to talk about and figure out, but I assure you we will do that once this mission is over."

"Sounds good to me. You didn't happen to grab my belt when you ran after me did you?" Cristoff looked at her blankly then flushed slightly when he realized that all there stuff was back there.

"I'll be back shortly," he gave her his jacket and took off using his dragon speed. He wasn't gone for very long and Cana was thankful for that. She quickly got dressed in fresh clothes and rolled up her bedroll, suddenly not tired.

"I think we should go a little further. I seem to have some excess energy to wear off." Cana laughed at her mate but followed him in comfortable silence.

"Do you hear that?" Cristoff asked.

"Regular human ears here, so that'd be a no." Cristoff growled and kissed the tip of her nose before coming to a strange opening. "What the ever loving fuck!"


	4. Summit

Gray was so fucking done with this day and he wasn't even halfway through it. First, they had encountered bats which Emzadi had burned, then they had part of the tunnel floor collapse in which Gray had created an ice bridge only to have Emzadi melt it before he could cross so he had to make another one, then the roof caved in and Gray put up an ice umbrella but Emzadi melted everything, and the last straw was when she blew a hole in the wall because a spider landed on her shoulder. She was almost a bad as Natsu, except she was sexy as fuck.

That had to be the most infuriating part of all of this, she was the female version of Natsu except more refined in using her powers. How the hell had he gotten stuck with another flamebrain? Even if her golden hair looked like . . . FUCK NO! Gray was so not about to go down that path. There was too much in the past and he wasn't going to go down that road again. The proverbial ice he had around his heart needed to harden, right fucking now. He just needed to get through this tunnel, find the artifact, and return to Magnolia where he was safe. Then he could go out on missions with his team and forget about everything.

"Why are you taking off your shirt?" Emzadi asked Gray slightly confused.

"Habit. Sorry," Gray grumpily replied pulling his shirt down and shoving his hands in his pockets before trudging along the path. They walked in silence which Gray was perfectly fine with, but Emzadi not so much. She was used to her rowdy family and she found it hard to believe that a Fairy Tail mage could be quiet. She had seen him perform at the Grand Magic Games so he knew that he was powerful, but there was something lingering just below the surface. Emzadi was struggling to not push that bright red button that was the ice mage, but was having a hard time with the temptation.

"Why do you strip?" She asked before she could stop herself, but she honestly was very curious. Gray had a very lithe and toned body from years of training and magic use and no issue with showing the world.

"Used to working in freezing temperatures with no clothes on. Just became habitual to strip after a time." Gray knew his answer was vague but there were only a handful of people who knew the truth and he wasn't about to bare his heart and soul to some insanely hot women he had only known for half a day. They continued on their winding path in relative silence, but then Emzadi would ask him a question and for whatever reason, he felt compelled to respond.

"Why do you have a rivalry with Lyon?"

"We were raised together and trained under the same person so we naturally try to outdo one another."

"How did you come to Fairy Tail?"

"The person who was training Lyon and I was in an accident, so we each took off to forge our own paths. Mine took me to Gramps." Emzadi sighed at the lame ass answers she was getting and all Gray could do was smirk to himself.

"What happened in the battle during Tartaros?" Gray instantly froze and Emzadi knew that she had hit a sore spot with the ice mage.

"None of your damn business," Gray snarkily retorted, shoving his hands further into your pants pockets.

"Well, why do . . ."

"Tell me about your past and how the only mature female dragon slayer is still unmated after all this time?" Gray saw Emzadi flinch and knew he had attacked a raw nerve, but his pride and ego wouldn't allow him to apologize. "Poking around people's pasts isn't all it's cracked up to be. So you stay the fuck out of mine and I can assure you that I won't intrude on yours." Gray silently walked slightly in front of Emzadi, but that silence only lasted for maybe ten minutes.

"Gray do you . . ."

"Oh for the ever fucking love of Mavis! What now?" He was on edge and he didn't like how he was acting, but he couldn't give two shits. He just wanted to walk in quiet for as long as it took to get through this tunnel.

"Why are you being such a fucking ass?" Emzadi shouted back at Gray, her emotions running over and her hot-headed attitude reared its ugly head. She didn't mean to yell but this man was driving her insane with his cryptic half answers and need for solitude. Not to mention he could use a new fucking personality right now. Emzadi had heard all about Gray from Bickslow, knew he was down to party, drink, and was quite the ladies man so why couldn't he spare her a second glance. Why did that hurt her so much?

"I'm just trying to stay focused and get through the mission," Gray replied with a slight edge in his voice.

"So I'm a distraction then?"

"Yes. Your voice is grating on every last nerve that I have! Does silence escape you? Can you not take a hint? And how do you even function is so little clothing?" Gray was spewing whatever was coming to mind and that last one wasn't one he was hoping would pop out and if he didn't he was hoping for more tact, but Mavis must hate him today because he was suddenly hating himself.

"What?!" Emzadi glared at Gray and instead of doing the smart thing and shutting his mouth he continued on.

"Your clothing is ridiculous and I should know with Lucy as part of our team. Your takes the cake though," Gray looked up and down her form and pushed away the blush he could feel trying to creep its way up his neck and to his cheeks. "You're wearing three-inch heels, even if they are some sort of boot while we're walking in an underwater cave. The faded jean shorts you currently have on look like they tear apart under any kind of resistance and your cleavage is spilling out the top of your shirt to the point where I am sure your nipples aren't far from slipping up. Earlier you were wearing . . ." Gray didn't know when it happened or why by Emzadi had her hands running along his bare chest and had her lips locked with his. He moved them against hers roughly, still feeling the heat of their argument and each conveying that to one another with their bodies.

Emzadi knew that Gray was passionate but the way he kissed her blew her mind. His lips were soft and warm but the ferocity that he kissed her back had her toes curling. She was pulling him closer with a throbbing need because she had never been kissed like this. EVER! Emzadi could feel all of him pressed against her body as she inhaled the smell of his shaving cream, his shampoo, and the smell that was uniquely Gray. Frozen blackberries. That was exactly what he smelled and tasted like and had her inner dragon humming in delight causing Emzadi to pull away from the kiss. Her dragon was humming in delight? That wasn't something that happened with all of the others she had kissed before. Her dragon normally stayed quiet or would roll its beady orange eyes at her, but never did agree with her actions.  _MATE._

One simple word that suddenly turned her world upside down. The one thing she had been craving for her entire life was standing before her in the form of Gray Fullbuster. Gray fucking Fullbuster was her mate. Bickslow's best friend outside the Thunder Legion and family, that Gray. She watched his heaving muscular chest, stopping to admire his Fairy Tail mark, and glazed, half-lidded dark blue eyes. She licked her lips and threw caution to the wind. Consequences be damned! The solar dragon slayer threw herself at Gray for the second time in minutes, arms around his neck pull him down to her to kiss him fully on the lips.

Gray was surprised when she kissed him the first time but was a little more prepared for her second go round. His hands were bunched at her waist before pulling her close to him so that she had to stand on her tippy toes. Gray parted Emzadi's lips with his own, feeling breathless in an exciting and invigorating way, and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Emzadi rose to the challenge and battled against him but relented to his wiles, so Gray took back control of their kiss. This time though it was Gray who stopped the kiss and pulled away. Her orange eyes were sparkling, lips were slightly bruised from their actions, and her chest was heaving pushing into his own. He had to get away from her. Had to gain some space and put some distance from her.

"I can't Emzadi." "You're my mate." Orange eyes bored into his navy ones while they each took in the others statements.

"I'm your what?"

"Mate. It generally happens with skin contact and out inner dragons decide then that the person we've met will be our mates forever. Surely you know how this works. You have four dragon slayer in Fairy Tail and two in Sabertooth."

"None of them are mated though. Lucy went and did some research on it once after she found a sluggish Natsu in and around Christmas time one year. He slept for an entire week in her bed and didn't leave, so she went to find out why. Needless to say to found information from Crux than she bargained for, but it was great to know about the mature slayers in our guild."

"So then you have a general idea of how this works then?"

"Yes, but I can't be your mate. The only we have between us right now is sexual chemistry and I won't hurt another person I care if I can help it." He took several steps further away from the wide-eyed dragon slayer before turning on his heel and bolting. He knew that Emzadi could probably catch up to him with her slayer speed, but was 99.9% positive that she wouldn't. He did just take her claim of mate and shoved it back in her face, so he did the one thing he knew he was good at and ran.

Emzadi stared into the dark abyss, wrapping her arms around her suddenly feeling all alone within the tunnels. Her heart was pounding in her chest and warm tears rolled down her cheeks. He had rejected her and she didn't even know why and it hurt. She hurt all over, even her toes. Her legs started to move on their own accord even though everything else currently felt numb. Emzadi assumed it was because the logical part of her brain was telling her to chase after him, or at the very least make it out of the tunnel so that she could find some sunshine and solar jump out of there.

Emzadi walked until her legs gave out and emotional exhaustion set in. She didn't know how long she walked for, where she was at, or how far away Gray was from her but she did know that she was really tired. She curled up in the fetal position on the dirt floor, not bothering to get her bedroll or even a blanket out, and just lay there staring blankly at nothing. Is she wasn't wallowing in her own personal turmoil then Emzadi would have heard the sound of nails clicking across the tunnel floor or the back and forth foreign clinking noise. What she did hear was the low growl directed at her that had her immediately standing on her feet, defensive position at the ready.

In front of her was a Metal Skok, a creature that dwelled in caves but not ones that were typically underwater. Its body, four legs, and jagged tail were charcoal grey with jet black lines running in off patterns across its body with a pair of beady red eyes. Glistening sharp claws reflected against the solar ball she held at the ready in her hands and she could finally see that its tail was a club with hundreds of small iron blades protruding from it. Emzadi was eyeing the skok up, evening out her breathing, and attempting to focus on the enemy in front of her. The skok emitted a high pitch sound from its mouth that had the slayer clenching her eyes tight and covering her ears with her hands.

She looked up in time to see its black marks light up before a smaller version of Gajeel's Iron Dragon Roar left the creature's mouth. Emzadi jumped to the side slamming her shoulder into a large boulder to which she heard a sickening pop notifying her that she just lost the use of her left arm. She threw several solar balls at the creature who dodged them with ease, so she decided to kill the thing with her own Solar Dragon Roar. Emzadi took a deep breath and released her attack as the skok flung its tail in her direction. Her attack managed to melt all but one of the small blades it had launched at her. Blood trailed down her chest as she looked at the offending piece of metal. She lay on the floor wishing that her ice mage would come back to her. "Gray."

The black haired mage had slowed down his pace a while back and had been waiting for Emzadi to catch up with him. He had found the path that led to the artifact but couldn't force his feet to go any further. He like a total ass hole for leaving her behind like that and in all honesty he was expecting her to have caught up to him already. He hung his head in shame slightly, knowing he had run away from his mate. Natsu had blabbered enough about what it would be like to find a mate, so he had a very rough idea about how happy he could be, but did he deserve to be happy?

Angry Lucy suddenly filled his head and fictiously Lucy Kicked him through the tunnel wall, which was a blatant reminder that he was being an idiot. If she was here right now she would tell him how cowardly he was from running away, especially before giving Emzadi a chance. She'd point out some things from his past and give him an encouraging smile before bumping her shoulder against him, urging him to go back. So that's exactly what he decided to do. He would go and apologize, beg for forgiveness, and talked about his . . . feelings.

The tunnel shook suddenly throwing Gray slightly off balance, using a hand on the wall to steady himself. He heard Emzadi's dragon roar as well as a piercing scream that had the blood in his veins running ice cold. His feet hit the ground, pushing himself faster than he had run in a while, his lungs protesting the lack of oxygen but the determination to find Emzadi fueled him. He could feel heat wafting by him and new that he was close. He saw Emzadi lying on the ground and a black charred spot on the wall. He kneeled next to the dragon slayer and saw the amount of blood she was laying in and searched for a pulse in her neck and wrist, breathing a sigh of relief when he found both.

He found the mini metal dagger lodged in her chest, awfully close to her heart. He grasped the metal and let his powers flow down his arm, into his hand, through the dagger, and into the wound. After years with Natsu and Wendy, he knew that nothing good would come from pulling it out and since he wasn't a healer, so he did the next best thing and froze the wound and surrounding area. Now he just needed to get her to Cristoff so that the lunar dragon slayer could heal his mate.  _Mate._ That would take some getting used too but it was growing on him, as long as she forgave him for his stubbornnesses and insecurities. Gray grabbed the blanket from his pack and wrapped her up in it before picking her up bridal style and carrying her away from the fight.

Gray walked for a while until he ended up at the same spot where he had been waiting for her earlier. He wouldn't move on until she was awake so he set about making a fire and cooking up something light to eat for the two of them. By the time the meal was ready Emzadi was slowly starting to wake up. Gray could see her eyes fluttering, she became more restless, and her breathing started to increase. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was thankful for Natsu teaching him to look at minor details as these.

Emzadi groaned as she woke up. Her arms and chest were killing her, so she decided not to move. The smell of food had her opening her pale orange eyes to see Gray heading over to her with a bowl of soup. He started feeding her, a faint blush colored her cheeks, but he didn't comment on it if he noticed. The flickering flames of the fire gave the ice mage an unnatural glow about him that had her biting her lip. She internally cursed herself for being injured and not being able to try to jump the black haired man before her. Her eyes turned sad when she remembered his rejection and this time he noticed.

"I'm sorry," Gray figured that he should start with that before he poured his soul out to the woman. "I know it probably doesn't mean much but I am. Lucy likes to call me emotionally constipated at the best of time." Emzadi snorted with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Yea I know, she isn't wrong."

"I feel like Lucy and I would get along," smirked Emzadi which caused Gray to roll his eyes.

"Ask you questions again." Emzadi blinked at him but when he nodded his head at her she grinned.

"Why do you strip and fight with Lyon so often?"

"Our teacher, Ur, taught us how to use our ice magic. Part of our training was going out into sub-zero climates in nothing but our boxers," he fondly looked away recalling the memories. "She claimed that if we could assimilate to the coldest temperatures then we would be able to control our magic better and it had an added perk of climatizing us. Whenever she was around we had to strip, no matter what was going on around us at the time."

"That's what you meant about it being a habit then?"

"Yea. Lyon and I were always trying to one-up the other. He was better at controlling his magic, but I had a rawness about me that often overpowered him," he cockily smirked making Emzadi giggle. "Everything became a competition then and it was a huge game, until the day that Ur died protecting us. Lyon blamed me for her death for a long while, so with my parents and mentor dead and best friend hating me I left to find a new place to call home."

"Then you met Master Makarov?"

"After a while. I traveled around using my magic to earn food and board as I went until I got into a particularly nasty situation. Gramps bailed me out and invited me back to the guild for the night. After he fed me he explained that he was the master of Fairy Tail and invited me to stay. Shortly after that, I met Natsu and the two of us became inseparable. We've been best friends ever since, even though he drives me fuckin nuts the best of days."

"And the battle of Tartaros?" Emzadi put her right hand on his leg, showing her support and letting him know that he could take his time.

"You should know that my parents were mages as well but were killed in battle against the demon Deliora and that's how I came to Ur's care," Gray had a sad faraway look in his eye. "During the battle of Tartaros the necromancer demon, Keyes, resurrected my father and I had to battle him. I had to kill the imitation of the man I once called father and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Juvia helped me achieve that when she took out Keyes, but the final blow all on me. Silver, my father, asked me to kill him so that he could be reunited with my mother, Mika. I took some time after the battle to go visit them at their graves. Besides you, the only other people who know are my team and Master Makarov."

"Gray I am so sorry."

"Thanks, but we all have grief in our lives," Gray said staring at Emzadi seriously. "You're just as good as I am at hiding pain, so care to share your story?"

"My parents were killed when a rival clan attacked ours when I was you," Emzadi took a deep breath before proceeding. "My parents were killed and I was picked up by an orphanage that sold me so that they could cut my lacrima out of me. The lacrima was implanted when I was really young, so I don't remember much. What I do vividly remember was Arman, my father, picking me up in his arms and telling me that he was bringing me home to be part of his family. I cried a lot that day and met my brothers once I had eaten, slept, and bathed."

"What happened to the other men that tried to get with you?"

"Pleasure is pleasure in Bosco, so sex wasn't a big deal. However there was this boy that I was in love with and wanted to be with me, but I couldn't since he wasn't my mate and he didn't handle that well. He challenged me for the right to mate and I ended up killing him. After that, I swore off love until the day I found my mate, so imagine my surprise when he's the ice to my flame, my perfect match is my exact opposite."

"You know we need to set that shoulder, right?"

"Way to change the subject," Emzadi rolled her eyes before sitting up. "Count of three and then go. 1 . . 2 . . 3. Son of a bitch! That fucking hurt. Can't wait to find Cris and get this all healed up."

"Think you can lean up against the wall for a while?" She nodded her head yes and Gray helped her sit up against the hard wall. "I want to give this a real try, but I am not good with feelings and I don't like to open up. However, I can't ignore the connection I feel for you either."

"I would very much like to give this a shot. Makes getting out of this dark damp cave our top priority!" She stood up and went to take a step when a wave of dizziness crept into her vision blurring it and she fell forward into a warm embrace.

"Emzadi, you really need to stop coming into my arms suddenly," the coy smirk on Gray's lips made Emzadi.

"Say it again."

"Say what again?"

"My name. It's the first time you've used it and I like how you say it. If I had my way you're cock would be in my mouth right now and you'd be moaning it."

"Emzadi. When you have the all clear I fully plan on letting you try your best, but in the end, you'll be the one to submit to me of that I guarantee! I'll take you to the summit I used to train at with Lyon and show you just how much fun it is to play in the snow," Gray's dark blue eyes flashed in excitement. He bent down and kissed her, softly at first before deepening it which had her clinging to his shirt with her only good arm. His insistent hot mouth was parting her lips and sending butterflies into the pit of her stomach, invoking a deep need to be with this man. He ended the kiss but peppered her lips with a couple of soft fluttery kisses.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of you kissing me Gray." She sleepily smiled up at him.

"Me neither. The entrance to where I think the artifact is just around the corner. Feel up to checking it out before we settle in for some much-needed rest?"

"Hell yes! I'd rather know what I'm facing now. Will you help me walk over there, please?" Gray lent her a hand to steady herself as they slowly made their way to the opening. Their eyes went wide as they looked around. "No fucking way!"


	5. Concede

Levy wasn't sure why she had been chosen for this particular mission, but she was pretty sure that there was something wrong with Cana's cards. She wasn't even remotely close to a powerhouse like Bickslow, Laxus, Freed, Juvia, Gray or Mira was and she didn't feel like she was gifted with amazing powers like Cana and Lucy were. Add to the fact that there were three other incredibly powerful mages in their group, that all happened to be related to Bickslow, and she was feeling overwhelmed and insignificant. In her eyes, she was a less than stellar script mage who was always had her nose in a book with the tiniest boobs in the guild, especially since Wendy had come into her own. The only man she thought she loved ended up being mates with Cobra, not that she wasn't happy for the two snarky dragon slayers, but it left her pride a little bit hurt. Jet had asked her out on a couple dates but after so many years of being friends and working side-by-side, he realized he wasn't in love with her and Levy thanked Mavis every day he had come to that realization, FINALLY.

Bickslow and his babies had been eerily quiet while they had been walking lazily through the dark tunnels. The seith mage had never spent any time with the blunette aside from when they happened to cross paths while on joint missions to save the world. Why Cana's cards had picked them to be partners he'd never fucking know, but there had to be a reason. In all of his experiences he'd had in his short life, he knew that nothing was coincidence and that it was better to expect the unexpected, especially when your guild was Fairy Tail then nothing seeming to go according to plan anyway. There was only one way to make this situation less awkward and that was by actually speaking to the small script mage.

"Yo Levy."

"Yes, Bickslow?"

"Firstly call me Bix," he said cringing slightly since the only time people called him by his first name was when he was in shit or it was Freed. "Secondly how about we play 20 questions?"

"You want to play a game to get to know one another or pass the time?" Levy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both. I don't know a lot about you and vice versa, so I figured it'd be easier to waste time while we are walking if it wasn't so fuckn' quiet." "Waste time. Waste time."

"What are the parameters?"

"Parameters?"

"Rules. Is it a free for all or are there things that are a no go?"

"I'm Boscan bluebell, so I down for anything goes." Levy bit her lip and mulled it over. She had read a lot about Bosco and it's open culture when it came to pleasure. It had been so very long since she had gotten any male attention so maybe he was open to spicing things up?

"Feel like upping the stakes?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hesitating to answer a question results in kissing and sub-par answers means physical touching."

"Let me get this straight . . . you actually want to do this." She nodded her head with a small smile and slight blush. "Damn Levy, alright I'm game. Kissing and physical touches have to come from the person who asked the question though. Call it a punishment of sorts."

"Deal!" Levy said before her brain could comprehend his words. If we wanted to kiss her for hesitating then she was going to do her best to not overthink everything, yet she wondered if he'd make her seal the words in the typical Boscan way.

"You're well read bluebell, so I think you know what it means to come to terms with another person."

"A kiss is exchanged between two people to cement the deal that has been made and is most often a chaste kiss with witnesses."

"Yup, now come here." He pulled Levy closer to him and chuckled at their significant height difference. He had to have a solid foot and a half on her, if not more and if he knelt on the ground he would still be taller than she was. "Babies help. Help Bickslow kiss bluebell. Help Levy grow." The flying totems formed themselves in a way so that Levy was able to step onto them and get closer to Bickslow's covered face, causing her to from and hoping he lost the damn thing on this trip. They leaned into one another, but Bickslow stopped part way making sure that this was what Levy truly wanted. If she didn't close the distance than he'd know that she wasn't ready for this type of game, so he was pleasantly surprised when she pressed her soft, warm lips against his own. It didn't last long and it wasn't one filled with passion, but he could tell that she was more than curious.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Your idea bluebell. You start us off."

"Alright," Levy bit her lip wanting to ask an easy question, but not something that was yes or no. "What's the farthest you've ever been from home?"

"Fiore. I was born and raised in Bosco and after some shit went down I was sent to live here by my dad. What's your favorite book?" He really wanted to stump her right off the bat so he could give her a proper kiss, but it looked like he'd have to wait a while yet.

"I love all books, but I have to say my favorite book right now is Lucy's book she writing. I get to read, comment, and edit each chapter and it's an amazing love story."

"Love story eh?"

"Yea! Her characters in the story reflect people from the guilds who she thinks would make interesting pairs and I get to try and guess who they represent!" Levy talked faster the more excited she became and Bickslow couldn't help but find it cute. "What's the most annoying question that people ask you?"

"Why I wear my helmet, hands down." He was asked that question daily by different people all the time, most of which didn't understand his seith magic. "How much have you read on seith magic?"

"Only a couple books from the guild library. It's hard to get a hold of any decent books that actually state the facts on the magic because most of it is a bunch of shit." Bickslow stopped and turned his entire body towards her and if he had that bloody helmet off she was sure he'd have an eyebrow raised. "Most of it talks about how it's a malicious magic that takes over the mage and makes them do horrible things which is stupid since magic isn't inherently good or bad on its own. It also says that ALL seith mages are followers of Zeref and are working towards his resurrection but that's a lie since I know you aren't. One book said that it's used for selfish purposes only since it can be used to control humans and animals, however, they forget that it can be used to help souls cross over, eradicate evil souls, and even help them regain a purpose until they're ready for what happens next." Levy put her hand out and one of the totems landed on it, then spun like a top, earning laughter from both mages. "What is something you think everyone should do at least once in their lives, other than sex?"

"Do something that truly makes them happy. Something that they enjoy wholeheartedly that makes their soul sing. How many people have you had sex with?"

"Five." Levy flushed when she said her number and knew it was low compared to someone as experienced as Bickslow. "Why do you wear the helmet? And don't use the bull shit reason of 'it's because I can't control my powers' because we both know that's an outright lie."

"I wear it because people are freaked out by my eyes when I use my power and they glow green." It sucked but it was the truth. Everyone was afraid of his eyes lighting up thinking that his powers were going haywire and that the mask would somehow prevent that.

"That has to be the most absurd thing I've ever heard. I can't honestly believe that people are afraid of glowing eyes without your helmet but the moment you have it on that you can't harm. It's not a security mechanism," she huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance and how ill-informed people actually were with certain magics.

"Thanks for that bluebell, it means a lot. When was the last time you got laid." He watched as she bit her lip again, knowing that she was hesitating and planning on claiming that kiss.

"Ah, well . . . about . . . eight months ago," she let her shoulders slump at the horrible truth before mumbling, "and it wasn't even good."

"I am using up another question so you can ask me two next, but I have to know why it wasn't good. Was it the size of a baby carrot? Did he do something weird? Do I need to punch his face in for hurting you?" His last comment shocked both of them but Bickslow hid it well, Levy not so much. Her chestnut brown eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted in her surprise.

"He wasn't a baby carrot, more like the size of my thumb which is fine but he had no idea how to use it, refused to let me be on top and was finished in three minutes flat with no chance of a second round to redeem himself. Hands down the worst sex I've had."

"You know you hesitated on that question, right bluebell?" She looked away from his because Levy had been hoping he wouldn't notice or forget about it, but she was dying to know what his lips would feel against her in a real kiss. "Guess I'm going to have to claim that kiss from you now." Bickslow cradled Levy's head in his hand and pulled her in for a slow, deep kiss. He ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted him, sweeping his tongue into her mouth coaxing hers to play with his. Bickslow broke the kiss before he got too carried away, but damn it all if he didn't want to do it again and soon. Levy's eyes were still closed as she tried to get her bearings on the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. She had two questions to ask the man before her and she wanted to make them good.

"Who is all a part of your family and why did you have to leave Bosco?" Levy had always been curious about Bickslow's family since he rarely talked about them outside of the Thunder Legion team members.

"Arman Pradesh is my father and you've already met Vander, Cris, and Emzadi. There is also Xally, Kaleb, Farron, and Zen with the latter two being blood-related to our dad and everyone one else was adopted. There were several seith mages that were part of dark guilds in Bosco that were doing unspeakable things to many innocent people, so the government stepped in and decided that it was time purge all seith mages from the country. It didn't matter that I had never harmed anyone I was a liability, so Dad shipped me to Fiore in hopes of saving my life. There were many tears that day and I never doubted my families love for me, but it has been hard living here when they are all there. The band on seith magic has been lifted but I haven't made it home yet, so that's why everyone has been extra excited to see me lately." As he finished he found the small woman wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him in for a warm hug. Her watery eyes looked up at him but she didn't apologize or pity him. Instead, they were filled with a sadness similar to his own.

"What happened to your family Levy?"

"They're dead," she whispered into his clothes so he reached down and pulled her into his arms. "I don't know much about my life before the age of six, but I was in and out of orphanages until I joined Fairy Tail when I was nine. I kept mostly to myself with my nose in a book to avoid everyone else there, which is where I discovered my love of books, it was an escape from how mundane my life was. I left the home after some of the children went missing and met up with my only living relative, which I didn't find out about until I did some work for the magic council last year. Makarov found me wandering the streets in a ripped and dirty orange sundress and offered what I had dreamed of my entire life, a family." Levy let the warmth of Bickslow's body soothe her soul and relaxed into his hold. "How about we camp here for a while? We can eat, maybe sleep some, and if you want we can continue our game afterward?"

"Sounds like a plan," he replied letting Levy out of his lap suddenly missing the feeling of her weight against his form. He watched as Levy used her magic to conjure up wood and flames to start a fire then proceeded to get out what she would all need for beef stew. He offered to help but she had everything under control, so they sat there in a comfortable silence. Both had a lot to work through about the other with all of the new information they had been given.

Levy no longer thought of Bickslow as a man-whore, which she was repulsed at herself for thinking like that, but knowing he was Boscan made so much more sense. He had come from a large family which was why he fit into Fairy Tail so well and with Arman as a father, it was easy to see why he was so open with everyone. There were a couple of questions she had burning in her mind and a couple more flirty ones she wanted to know about, and maybe see if she could trip him up at all. She wanted to kiss the tall Boscan again, to get lost in everything Bickslow. Levy wasn't afraid to admit that she was curious about what it would be like to have sex with Bickslow and maybe put his tongue to the test, but she was much too shy to ask to share pleasure with him, so she opted for the kisses and hoped for some sexual touching.

Bickslow observed her making supper, the glow of the fire making her look like a tiny Goddess. He was becoming more and more intrigued by the tiny bluenette with each question and answer. She was methodical, but quick on her feet. Passionate, but not in your face. Bickslow was beginning to understand just how sexy being smart could be. Levy was a wealth of knowledge but didn't try and shove it all down your throat and the way she scrunched up her face when she was thinking was adorable. She had also ditched the orange dress for this mission and opted for dark grey capris, a low cut navy blue tank top that just covered the view of her bellybutton with a loose white vest, and to complete the look she had one of her signature white headbands. It provided him a look of her body that was hidden behind the blocky looking dresses she liked to wear.

"Supper is ready." Levy handed Bickslow a bowl of food, scooped herself some a sat down across from the seith mage. A little bit of distance from the man who was starting to wiggle his into her heart after several hours together was definitely needed. "How have you been doing after the whole Tartaros incident?"

"I've been alright. Cristoff popped in one day and healed what was left of the bane particles that were clinging to us from the old hag's potion," Bickslow stated swirling his meal with his fork. "I've never come that close to dying before and it's not something I'd like to fuckn' experience again anytime soon. What happened to you during the Tartaros incident?"

"I was stuck in the Alegra like everyone else was, except Lucy. Once we were free I went in search of anyone and ending up finding Gajeel who was battling that weird water demon. I dived into the water to help him, giving him some air until I passed out and he was able to use that to defeat the demon. Afterward, we watched Laxus electrocute the demon who had poisoned the four of you. I still don't understand how Lucy saved us though. I mean I understand she called the Spirit King who killed Mard Geer, but something has been off about her since then." Levy had been watching her best friend closely the last several months and while she was still 'Lucy' there was just something about her that was off.

"I know what you mean," Bickslow said putting his empty bowl down, propping up a knee and resting his arm on it. "Her soul is the brightest one I have ever seen, but there is a dark spot within it now. I've wanted to ask her about it but didn't want to be a fuckn' creep and be like 'Hey soI'vee been digging around in your soul and saw a black spot. What the hell happened?' You know what I mean?" Levy shook her head and laughed at the seith mage.

"What's . . . what's your favorite way to be seduced?" Levy bit her lip and looked directly at the seith mage, wishing she could stare into his red eyes.

"I've always been a fan of girls playing hard to get. The sexual tension becomes quite tantalizing and by the time I've caught them they are so wet and willing," Bickslow's tongue was hanging out the side with his head tilted slightly. He had picked up on Levy's quickened breathing and the way her eyes shone a little brighter from his words. Then it clicked. Levy was a bookworm which meant she used words to create visuals of whatever he was saying and damn it all if he wasn't jealous of Kaleb's powers right now. "Tell me, Levy, what have you always wanted to try, sexually?" Levy blinked several times at the seith mage and he could tell that she was thinking about what she really wanted.

"I guess . . . I've always wanted a guy to go down on me." She said the last part in a whisper, suddenly embarrassed by her want of something so intimate.

"You've never experienced it, like ever? What kind of man-children have you been with?! I'm offended that someone hasn't eaten you out and made you cum so hard that you see stars. This is a tragedy of epic proportions!" He couldn't understand why Fioran men were so damn lazy when it came to a woman's needs because he personally loved watching women fall apart with his tongue.

"What sexual fantasy have you always wanted to try?" Levy asked feeling a little bolder since Bickslow wasn't making fun of her, but she supposed that was partly because he was Boscan and partly because he was well . . . he was Bickslow. Levy bit her lip again, realizing her was hesitating in telling her.

"I've lived out all my fantasies." That was his response and it was a lame one, but the real answer sounded way to girly for a man like him.

"Firstly you hesitated," the surprised look on his face told her that she'd caught him and she was going to have some fun with it. "Secondly that a piss poor answer Bix and we both know it. Take off the helmet." She had stood up, hands on her waist, exuding confidence and fuck if Bickslow wasn't starting to get turned on. He did as she demanded and took his helmet off handing to her and watched as she tossed it onto the dirt floor before dropping a bloody fucking anvil on it. Bickslow couldn't help but stare open-mouthed at the bluenette, color him impressed. "I have been wanting to do that since we starting this mission. I hate that you hide behind it and I can't see your face or eyes, because they are the most brilliant shade of green I've ever seen." Levy walked up to him and gently caressed his face with both of her hands, fully taking in his oval-shaped face, small upturned nose before getting lost in his soul reading eyes.

Levy hovered in front of Bickslow's lips, teasing him and pushing him a little closer to the edge of just grabbing her and slamming his own lips over hers. She moistened her lips with her tongue and he was so close that her tongue grazed over his lips a low groan emitting from him. He didn't know where this side of her was coming from but he was enjoying every moment of watching Levy's sexual Goddess awaken. Her lips slammed into Bickslow's as she kissed him hard and he pulled her into his lap wanting to hold her in his arms. She pressed her tongue to the seem of his lips, asking for access which he greedily complied with. Levy's hands moved from his face to the back of his head and neck urging him closer with an overwhelming need to be close to one another. Bickslow sucked on her lower lip earning a moan from Levy as she arched into his broad chest. Levy pulled back from Bickslow for some much-needed air as she panted, chest heaving like she had just run a mile.

"Bluebell," Bickslow was panting softly as well, "I don't think I can give this up once we leave this dank undersea cave." He was being honest with her because these brief glimpses at the woman before him was slowly sucking him in and he didn't want it to stop.

"I . . . don't want to either," Levy confessed to the blue-black haired mage. "Will you sleep with me tonight and tomorrow we can continue on our journey and take this a day at a time?" Bickslow smiled, nodding his head yes. "You never did answer my question though Bix."

"Alright I'll concede, but it's going to sound really fuckn' dumb," he was sure that she was going to laugh at him but decided to tell her anyways. "I've had all kinds of sex, with men and women, so nothing really phases me and I am quite comfortable with most scenarios that you could dream up. My biggest sexual fantasy is to . . . make love with a woman I love." He felt his cheeks heat up over his confession and felt like some prissy schoolboy.

"You might get that fantasy sooner than you think," Levy's big brown eyes were staring intently into his green ones, letting her words sink in.

"You mean you are . . . ?"

"Not yet, but given some time and the attraction I already feel for you and it's a real possibility. How about we get some sleep?" He pulled out his bedroll and Levy went to get hers and put it directly beside his. Levy layed down on the soft material, pulling her blanket up over her and waiting to see what Bickslow would do. Bickslow took his shirt off leaving him in a sleeveless undershirt and hunkered down under his covers, slinking an arm around Levy's waist and pulled her so that her back was flush with his chest.

"Goodnight Bix." "Goodnight bluebell."

XDXDXDXDXD

Levy woke up to total darkness and it dawned on her that she was still in the cave, which was why there was no sun shining in her bedroom window. She decided that waking up in the dark, walking in the dark, sleeping in the dark, being in the dark 24/7 was not something she ever desired again - a mole she definitely was not! Levy was thankful the embers from the fire were still glowing so it wasn't as awful but she really wanted to get up and get breakfast ready however she had two extremely long arms wrapped around her torso effectively pinning her to Bickslow's chest. Levy wasn't sure how to escape his firm hold on her or if she even wanted too. For once she was in the arms of someone who genuinely wanted her and the idea of soaking up his warmth kicked her rational thoughts to the curb.

Bickslow could feel Levy's breathing pick up and felt her squirm in his arms making his morning wood more noticeable, but thankfully she hadn't taken any notice of it. He had only woken up a few minutes before she had and his brain had registered that she was still in his arms which made Mini Bix wake up, straining for attention. He was undecided whether or not to thrust his hips a little, softly pressing his erection into the softness of her round ass. His stomach growled, effectively killing any mood he had for attempting a morning romp.

"Morning Bix," Levy went to kiss his lips and ended up kissing the tips of his nose, both mages laughed at her attempt. "Solid Script: Lantern." Levy faced Bickslow again, warm against his strong, chiseled chest splaying her hand on his pectoral muscle as she leaned in to give him a proper kiss. His head angled slightly to the side as her lips descended onto his in a slow sensual kiss, loving the feel of how his lips moved against hers.

"We should probably get up," Bickslow stated when they broke for air. "We don't know how much longer we'll be in this damn cave." Levy grabbed some granola bars out of her pack for the two of them, deciding against making a meal so they could move on. "You still up for question?"

"Same rules as before?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Bickslow tongue stuck out of his mouth. "Who starts today?"

"You can go first. Let's see what you've got for me first thing in the morning?"

"Alright bluebell! If I had pressed my morning wood into your plump ass this morning would you have let me go any further?" He asked the question that was burning in his mind.

"I honestly don't know," Levy said pressing a finger to her mouth in thought. "I think I would have ground into you some and then let things go from there. What do you think about bondage?"

"Love it. Either way, there is a lot of teasing, and I'm always down for some fun," he waggled his eyebrows are her. "How often do you masturbate?" He was hoping that she was at least loving herself since the men she had yet to be satisfied by a man.

"Generally a couple times a week, but if we're on a mission then it doesn't really happen." She wasn't one to masturbate when on a job with Gajeel or Team Shadow Gear, but when she got home she generally needed a way to unwind. "Why is the guildmark on your tongue?"

"Hahaha! Laxus dared me to put my it on my most enchanting feature, so naturally, it went on my tongue. I got a fist bump from him on that one." That had been a huge point in their friendship when Laxus had invited him back to the guild to be part of his family. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Cana kissed me once so that she could get laid, but I have never kissed a girl. What's the reasoning for the mark on your face?" Bickslow flinched slightly and she knew that she had hit a nerve, but he was going to be getting a kiss for hesitating.

"When dad found me several vile seith's were trying to turn me dark like them but were stopped, however, my magic activated and killed the guys that were trying to hurt me. My power was swirling around me, out of control, until Kaleb found me. He calmed me down enough so that I could reign in my powers but the dark souls hung around, still trying to go after my pure soul. I eradicated the souls and this was the mark that appeared after, but we don't have a concrete idea as to what it is. Freed thinks it has something to do with me being able to see evil in its purest form, but that's all we know. Kaleb found me in a cell and I latched onto him like a leech, refusing to let go until I felt safe. Then dad adopted me and I am the best-behaved son he has."

"I highly doubt that your dad thinks that Bix," Levy politely stated. "You did hesitate though, so I'm going to have to give you a kiss. Pull up your shirts, please." Bickslow raised an eyebrow at her, shrugged his shoulders and lifted the shirt up. Levy's tongue darted out to wet her lips before a grin spread across her face and she bet forward. She swirled her tongue around his navel before pressing a kiss to it.

"No one has done that before."

"What'd you think of it?"

"I think we need to explore that more when we are back home, with ice cubes. I can see light at the end of the tunnel, so one more question each?" Levy beamed up at him and nodded her head yes. "Why did you really want to play this game yesterday?"

"I really did want to get to know you better, but" Levy stopped and looked at her feet, took a deep calming breath, and proceeded. "I've had a crush on you for a little while now, but didn't know how to approach you or if you had even glanced in my direction. This was the most logical way I could think of asking without looking completely idiotic."

"For the record, I'm fuckin ecstatic that you asked."

"So am I. Last question hmmmmm. Why do you call me bluebell?" Levy had been pondering this question, trying to analyze where such a nickname came from.

"You're a small bluenette woman with a fire in her soul that can out think everyone I know. You reminded me of a bluebell because you're both alike, plus I think it suits you." Levy smiled at Bickslow before coming to a stop at the entrance and gawking around the opening. "Fuck yes! This is every gymnasts fuckn' dream!"

In the middle of the large square room was a metal pedestal that had iron bars sticking out of it that were cemented into the walls of the cave. Three-quarters of the way up was filled with murky water, with the odd bright blue flare up. Thirty feet up were three openings to the top of the cave and what everyone was assuming was land, each with a very old rickety wooden ladder for them to climb up. The piece of the artifact was perched on top of the pedestal so they'd have to manoeuver their way across the metal bars to get the artifact and climb the ladders.

"Bix!" "Bickslow!" "Bixy!" "LEVY!"

"Yo! How's everyone doing?" A chorus of fine, good, fucking fantastic's echoed throughout the cavern. "What's the plan, oh courageous leader of ours?"

"Shut the fuck up Bix!" Cristoff yelled across the way, but he wasn't entirely sure how to make this work.

"Before we come up with a plan does anyone know what the hell keeps glowing in the water?" Gray asked watching the flashing blue lights flicker.

"Juvia believes they are Boscan Water Serpents."

"Which are what?" Cana asked peering over her ledge following the movement of the lights below.

"They look exactly like a snake with a large blue gem that glows, luring their prey to the light before eating them. Oh and they're like twenty feet long with razor-sharp teeth. Would be a painful death."

"Vander!" Everyone yelled at the shadowquip mage.

"I have an idea of how we can work together to get out," Levy decided to voice her plan and see what everyone else thought.

"We are all ears Lev," Cana shouted back to her.

"Cristoff and Emzadi should make their way to the ladders since they'll most likely be able to help us, plus with the hole at the top, they'll now be able to moon and solar jump anyone out of here if need be. Gray can head over there with them and use his ice to fortify any ladders that may be rotten or broken. Cana and I can create a net underneath the metal rods in case anyone falls and give us some time before the creatures try to come after one of us. If Juvia can control the water then she'll be able to keep the monster at bay, for as long as possible. Bickslow and Vander trained in gymnastics so they can easily make their way to the artifact to so that we can finally head home. Does that sound ok?"

"Bluebell you're brilliant," Bickslow kissed her on the cheek amazed by how she had thought this up in less than ten minutes.

"Get some Bix! What else did you teach our impressionable little Levy?" Cana waggled her eyebrows at Cristoff since no one else could see her at this distance.

"Levy wasn't the only one getting some, eh Cana?" Emzadi yelled, easily picking up on all the mingled sexual smells coming from the group.

"Why don't you tell us what happened between you and Gray, Em? We're all dying to know," Cristoff smirked feeling the temperature in the room suddenly go cool.

"I'm sure Gray has nothing on what Juvia schooled Vander in," cackled Cana who had been filled in on everyone's activities as they came in, thanks to her mate's sensitive nose.

"Not that I don't love hearing about all of this, but can we please grab the damn thing and get the fuck home?" Gray voiced grumpily to the others.

"Hey Bixy?"

"What Van?"

"Last one to the artifact has to play Pin the Tail!"

"You're on! No shadow transporting either, you fuckn cheater." "Ya Ya!"

"Pin the Tail?" Levy asked with a raised eyebrow. Bickslow smiled evilly at her so she knew it was going to be hilarious for everyone but the loser.

"Ready?" Cristoff yelled gaining everyone's attention. "On the count of three we'll all head out and you two morons can start your competition. Emzadi and I are watching so no cheap shots. One - two - three." The two brothers launched themselves onto the bars doing a series of mounts, casts, and swings but no one dared move from their spots as they were too enthralled by how they could move and contort their bodies in such a way. Each were making their way closer and closer to the pedestal landing, but it was apparent to everyone there that it was going to be splitting hairs on who would win. The keen eyes of Cristoff and Emzadi would be the deciding factor in this challenge.

"I WIN!" They both yelled as the touched the artifact and their eyes looked over at their siblings for final judgment.

"Bickslow." "Bix."

"NOOOOOOO!" Vander anguishly flopped onto a bar in defeat.

"Take that! Twenty-nine for me and twenty-eight to you!" Bickslow looked around to see that everyone was making their way across the bars so he sent his babies to hover around each of the Fairy Tail mages.

"By the way," Levy yelled to the Bickslow and Vander. "Whatever you do, don't touch the artifact until we're closer to the ladders. Chances are it's spelled and is the only thing keeping the giant snakes at bay." Levy and Juvia were the farthest ones from the ladder, but everyone else was getting closer due to their own skills.

"Seriously Vander!" roared Cristoff as he picked up the artifact and requipped it into his shadows. "You couldn't wait five fucking minutes before touching it?"

"That's what she said," Vander snickered at first before it fell as he began to watch the water levels rise, bringing the water snakes closer to them. "Fuck!"

"I'm so glad it's you that has to play Pin the Tail! And I hope Bix picks someone truly evil too." Emzadi yelled as she started to climb the ladder closest to her.

"Awe, come on Em. Don't be like that!"

"Get your shadowy ass in gear!" yelled Cristoff who was helping Cana on her ladder and waiting for Levy and Juvia to get to theirs. "Bickslow a little help?" He nodded his head to the women who were lagging. The seith mage sent his babies over to Juvia and flew her across to where Vander was waiting for her and went to turn back and send the totems for Levy when her heart froze. The water was only a couple of feet underneath her and one of the serpents jumped out of the water to try and bring her down.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy yelled as the sea creature shrieked and fell back into the black depths. The pain laced yell of its sibling caused the rest of the serpents to start randomly jumping out of the water at all of the mages. Attacks starting flying from all the mages trying to buy Levy sometime to get to the ladders. Levy moved faster along the metal poles, slipping and falling with a shriek but she managed to grab a bar as she was falling. Levy was dangling awfully close to the water as she watched several glowing gems heading her way.

"Emzadi! Solar jump Levy out of here. We can't fend them all off with the rising water."

"But Cris . . ."

"I know. We haven't charged in the sun or moonlight in a while so we'll only be able to make one trip since we don't know for sure where this opening leads." Emzadi did as he asked collected her power and in a burst of solar energy under her feet she shot towards Levy, avoiding the serpents that were flying around. She grabbed the petite mage and heading for the sunlight.

"Gray think you can freeze the entire surface?"

"Sure thing." Gray worked on sealing the water closest to the ladders and expanded the ice sheet outwards until the body of water was covered in an ice lid.

"I'm taking Cana with me and heading up. Use your powers to get yourselves to the top, because the pressure from the water against the surface will cause the ice to shatter eventually. Not to mention the damn snakes will probably be trying to break it open." Cristoff gathered Cana in his arms and left with Vander following in the shadows, Bickslow on his babies, and Gray was projecting himself up on an ice tower. Gray was just coming up to the opening when the ice shattered sending piercing shards in all directions, one implanting itself in his leg causing him to falter in his magic. "Fuck!" He watched as blood leaked from his leg and down the mountain of ice he'd built and managed to get himself out and onto the sandy beach. The snakes launched themselves at Gray's pillar of ice rocking it to and fro as he tried to keep his balance and concentrate on getting out of the bloody cave. He dove out of the mouth of the cave, rolling onto the sandy shore below him grunting as he made impact. He layed on his back staring at the cloudless sky trying to catch his breath.

"Gray!" Emzadi rushed over the ice mage as he stared off. "Cristoff he's hurt!"

"Of course your mate has to be the one hurt and you had to be the only pair that I've had to heal this trip." The cool sensation of Cristoff's magic rippled through the hole in Gray's leg as it slowly knitted itself back together. "There. Good as new. Let's sit down and recap what happened to each of us." They all took turns explaining their individual journey's, each surprised by how they had all seemed to have met their new potential significant others.

"What was the artifact?" Levy inquired to Vander who pulled it out and handed it to her. "It's a stone tablet broken vertically down the middle that reads 'When two become one our secret shall be revealed.' Well, I guess we won't know much until we meet the others back in . . . Are we heading back to Fiore or Bosco?" Levy handed the tablet back to Vander for safe keeping.

"Bosco was the agreed-upon meeting point, so I suggest we find our jet and get the fuck home," Cristoff stated looking at how dirty they had gotten in less than 48 hours in the cave.

"Ya that's nice but," Cana asked barely hiding her excitement. "What is Pin the Tail? I am dying to know." Vander groaned at the mention of the game.

"Vander will be receiving a fake donkey tail that'll have to pin on the mage of Bickslow's choosing. The mage will not be made aware of what's going on, so the best part is what happens when that pin gets pressed into someone's ass. The aftermath of everything is my favourite part to watch!" laughed Emzadi as everyone swung their heads to look at Bickslow. "Who's it going to be Bix?" Bickslow slowly smiled, knowing exactly who he was going to sick on Vander.

"Laxus."


	6. Particular

Kaleb walked alongside his siblings, Farron, Zen, and Xally, after saying a brief goodbye to Bickslow and making their way to Master Makarov who as waiting to escort them to Fairy Tail. He had never met Makarov in person but his father had always told him that he was a brilliant guild master, albeit very short, however, Kaleb was not expecting a giant mage to be that damn short. He was going bald except for the outer rim where his white hair still grew and matched his thick white mustache and a pair of black soulful eyes that had been through several decades of hardship, laughter, and love. Being a guild master and one of the Ten Wizard Saints in Fiore was a great honor and he knew that the mage before him had earned all those titles.

"Greetings Master Kaleb and welcome to Magnolia. I hope the trip wasn't too long for you and your mages," Makarov shook the tall blonde man's hand.

"Thank you Master Makarov. It wasn't too dull of a trip. I'd like to introduce you to my siblings, Farron, Zen, and Xally who were chosen from the list that I had sent to you. Tell me is the card mage who selected the mages from each group going to be traveling with us? I am most interested in speaking to her." Kaleb was quite curious how her magic worked and was hoping to go over the technicalities of her magic and maybe see if she'd come to White Sea for a short sprint to help one of the younger mages in his guild.

"Unfortunately Cana was one of the mages that went on to Bosco, so you'll have to wait until you return to Bosco at the end of the mission to meet Cana."

"That's fine, thank you."

"Master Makarov," Farron interjected, "When are we heading out on our mission and when will we be meeting the Fairy Tail mages?" None of them had been told who the four mages would be and he was hoping that Freed would either be on the mission with them or that he'd be in the guild. There were several things the two men needed to talk about, especially after his last visit with Laxus and the Thunder Legion when he was here to help Princess Hisui after the Tartaros incident.

"You will all be staying in the guild guest house before heading to the train station at 5 am. You'll be able to rest and relax with the four chosen mages and get to know them before you head out, as well as meet your team leader for the mission as we discussed." Markarov smiled at the four mages and beckoned them to follow him back to the guild hall. The chatter between the four of them flowed easily as they found themselves going into a side door and straight to their rooms after being informed where they could find the other mages they'd be taking this journey with. The four of them put their packs down and eagerly went to the closed commons area.

"Laxus! Freed! Good to see you guys," Kaleb strode in shaking Laxus' hand while pulling him into a brotherly hug then doing the same with Freed. His siblings followed suit and everyone sat down with drinks being placed in front of them.

"Kaleb, Farron, Zen, Xally. I would like to introduce you to MiraJane Strauss, a take-over mage and the third person joining our party," Laxus said as he started introductions. "Mira this is half of the Pradesh family from Bosco."

"So you are all of Bickslow's siblings," she cheerily replied. "I am happy to meet all of you."

"Anyone know who our team lead is?" Freed asked the group of mages to which he was met with no's.

"Well then Gramps must have picked Blondie," Laxus stated with the obvious process of elimination.

"Has Blondie ever led a team before?" Zen questioned wanting to know more about his leader for the mission.

"Not directly," Freed slowly answered. "She generally does not take the lead on any mission, but she is the one who suggests the bed plans and keeps her team in line at all times."

"So who is this mysterious Blondie?" Xally raised an eyebrow at Freed's answer, slightly confused.

"Blondie is our . . ." Laxus started to say as the door swung open. "Speak of the devil."

"Sorry I am late everyone," Lucy bounced through the door in excitement. "I had a couple of people stop me as I entered the guild hall." Kaleb could do nothing but stare at the beautiful blonde woman in front of him. Her expressive chocolate brown eyes and brilliant smile drew him to her the moment she stepped into the room. She was perfect with her large breasts pressing against the confines of her blush pink t-shirt that showed her trim waist and black short shorts hugged her wide hips, round ass and showed her long toned legs. He heard a growl from Laxus as the three Boscan men turned their attention towards the lightning slayer.

"She's the Light of Fairy Tail and my kin, so if you fuck with her heart I'll destroy you." Laxus' eyes flashed yellow with his power as he left the warning, knowing that at least two of the three mages knew what it was to be dragon kin and the very real threat he issued. Judging by the hard look on Zen's face he was well aware of what he was insinuating as well.

"It's great finally be able to meet everyone," Lucy walked over to her new teammates. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia and welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy pulled Xally in for a chaste kiss on the lips, after having fully read up on some Boscan traditions so she didn't make a fool of herself and her guild, which was why she was late. Xally smiled over at Kaleb while saying to him,  _at least someone here isn't quite as shy as we all thought._  Lucy embraced Farron, Zen, and Kaleb in the same manner except Kaleb let his lips linger on hers for a moment longer than necessary and stopped once Laxus growled at him.

"Laxus its fine," Lucy rolled her eyes at the large man. "Excuse him. He seems to think that since he's kin he has a right to TELL me who I can and cannot hang around for guys. He's my kin and brother so please forgive the excess testosterone that he feels the need to exert." Xally giggled at Lucy while the three men just smirked at the blonde. "I know that you met Laxus and Freed before so you're well aware of their powers, but I'd like to introduce you to Mira whom is our demon take-over mage. Don't get on her bad side or it'll be the last thing you do. I'm Fairy Tail's resident celestial mage and holder of fifteen keys, ten of which are zodiac keys."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy." Kaleb's baritone voice washed over Lucy instantly turning her insides to mush. Lucy had noticed how attractive all four of the siblings were, but Kaleb just . . . made her brain shut down and had to will herself to drool. Lucy was in awe of his hard, broad frame that was encased in the tightest white material in all of Ishgar. Lucy had to pry her gaze away from the man or be lost in the depths of his lavender eyes while making sure her metal walls were in place. Master had given her the names of these four mages and had Crux pull a brief history on all four of them so she was well prepared for their magic, but not their looks. Apparently, she should have looked at the Sorcerer's Weekly Bosco edition that Cana had been gushing over a week or so ago. Kaleb was a powerful Mindbender mage, Fifth Wizard Saint of Bosco, Master of Immaculate Knight, and ran the largest known guild in existence with over four thousand mages in ten branches.

His siblings were well known in Bosco and Bickslow spoke highly of each of them. She grew up learning about their father, Arman, during her studies at the konzern as a large political figure. He was the son of a revered political figure, Rendevere Pradesh who was a general for the Knights of Immaculate Light, Arman went into peacekeeping when his father was killed in action. By the time Arman was twenty, he was a decorated ambassador due to his passion for peacekeeping and his skills in handling situations before, during, and after international incidents arose. Lucy had idled the man for as long as she could remember and the opportunity to meet him in Bosco when the met up after the mission had her swooning.

Farron was following in his father's footsteps which made him someone Lucy watched to see how his career progressed. He was the first born of Arman and his late wife Ganier and was a sound mage like his father. He has an elegant look to him with a more refined upbringing and you'll never see Farron lose his cool while he is performing his duties. His hair was braided like his fathers, but was mahogany instead of black, spoke seventy languages, and was a well-known ambassador by the time he eighteen. Lucy could see Farron and Freed eyeing each other up causing her inner matchmaker to perk its head up to regard to the two men.

Zen was somewhat unknown to her. He was the only archangel mage in existence, according to Leo who all but fangirled over the tall Boscan man. He was thought to be dead at the age of one when a raid on the Pradesh estate had happened, claiming Ganier's life. However, it was later discovered that Pergrande had kidnapped him, raising him as a warrior in the Gladiator pits until he was rescued a year ago. Lucy knew nothing about his rescue and her zodiacs weren't at liberty to speak to her about it, but she'd find out eventually.

The last child to be adopted into the loving family was Xally who was the shortest of all of them, but still taller than her at 5'7. Healing people had been her calling in life, partly due to her healing and water mage powers, and partly due to her love of children. Xally graduated with a Ph.D. in pediatric medicine from the University of Pelerno and was currently working in their NICU. She had the most amazing aquamarine eyes Lucy had ever seen, dark black hair, and a rich tan like the rest of the Pradesh family seemed to sport.

"What's the plan for tomorrow Blondie?" Laxus' gruff voice interrupted her inner musings.

"The train leaves tomorrow at 7 am, so I would like to meet there by no later than 6:45. Virgo will store all of our gear, food, and other necessities in the spiritual world so we won't have to worry about luggage fees." Virgo was excited to meet Zen in person so she volunteered to store their baggage right away. "The train ride will take a couple days and will arrive midday then head to meet the mayor for the details on this mission. Once we get there we shall break into our groups, if needed, and find this artifact. Tonight is about resting and relaxing because I highly doubt we'll get a lot of that on our travels. Mira and I will grab another drink for everyone and if you're hungry we can bring up some snack as well."

"Another round sounds good Blondie. Think you can whip up a batch, or ten, of those fuckn' magical brownies you make?" Laxus eyes glazed over just thinking about the chocolatey goodness.

"You just want to rub it in Bix's face," snorted Lucy knowing her kin too well.

"Damn straight I do. He'll cry like the lil pussy he is when he finds out!" All the Fairy Tail mages laughed because it was close to the truth.

"What's so amazing about these brownies?" Farron inquired looking at Laxus then to Lucy.

"Just you wait," Mira smiled at the mages. "There's no way to justly describe them so you'll have to wait an hour when they're fresh. Let's get to work Lucy!" Mira hauled Lucy out by her arm and into the kitchen where everyone set to work getting some food ready. Kinana gathered their drink orders before returning with mugs of Zanya Light Ale brewed in Magnolia and know for its crisp, clear taste that went down smoothly. Mira brought up several trays of finger food, knowing that they probably all had a decent appetite, then came Lucy with a tray of the brownies.

"Those smell just as good as Mr. Elan's!" exclaimed Xally as she picked one up to taste. "Mhmm. Soft and gooey with a hint of . . . blueberry!"

"Xally they clearly taste like mint," Farron stated as he looked over a Freed's smirking face.

"Your taste buds are off buddy," laughed Zen who was licking the chocolate off his lips, "they taste like raspberries have been sprinkled throughout them."

"You're all wrong because it's definitely chocolate covered strawberries. These are amazing." Kaleb helped himself to another brownie. "These will give Mr. Elan a run for his money." Lucy blushed at the compliments from the Boscan mages. The rest of the evening was spent in good company with everyone sharing embarrassing stories of the common thing that linked the group, Bickslow.

* * *

Getting to the train station, boarding, and the couple day ride was super uneventful and each mage kept themselves occupied in their own ways. Virgo had promptly asked Zen for punishment when she met him to gather their bags and the looks on everyone's faces was quite stunned, especially since this was Fiore not Bosco. Lucy had rolled her eyes and sent the spirit back to the celestial world, however, that didn't stop her or Leo from opening their own gates on the train ride to talk with their keyholder and fellow mages.

The mayor's office wasn't too far from the train station and their conversation was a no-nonsense blunt meeting. They were given the location of the site where the artifact was said to be hidden, warnings about traps and the difficulty of getting in, and it was rumored to be guarded by a giant winged beast. Lucy was used to this kind of treatment from men who thought they were powerful but everyone else was left on edge from that meeting. Laxus didn't want to waste any time so he had used his powers to teleport the group of eight to the site and was instantly angry when there was nothing there.

"Freed, are there any runes blocking it from our sight?" Laxus asked with furrowed brows trying to think of any logical reasoning as to why there was no castle.

"Sorry Laxus, but there are no enchantments of any kind in the vicinity. Farron, Kaleb do you hear anything out of the ordinary?" Both mages shook their heads no as hey started debating the credibility of the mayor and what they should do now. Lucy sighed and look up at the sky in hopes of getting some clarity as to what to do as the leader.

"Ah guys . . ." the celestial mage tried to get their attention, but they were all in a heated discussion. "Guys!" Oh for the love of Mavis! "GUYS!" Seven heads swung her way all looking displeased that they'd been interrupted. "So the mayor wasn't wrong, per say."

"What the fuck do you mean blondie?"

"The location is correct, it's just a few thousand feet above us." Lucy pointed her index finger to the sky watching as everyone looked up and then gaped at what they say.

"A floating fucking castle in the sky . . . how cliché," Xally murmured shaking her head. "How do you propose we all get up there?"

"Laxus can take Farron, Xally, Kaleb, and myself up to the south-east tower where we'll meet the rest of you who can use your magic to fly. Once there we'll see what we're up against." Freed called forth his lavender and dark purple wings and was the first to take off towards the castle, followed by Mira shifting into Satan Soul to follow the rune mage, and lastly was Zen. His beautiful black wings erupted from the tattoo on his back expanding several feet on either side of his body, with a smirk his wings launched him into the air leaving a small tornado of dust in his wake. Laxus rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of everyone to take them to the tower, being beaten by Zen who was waiting for everyone to arrive.

"What kind of runes do we have here Freed?" Lucy inquisitively asked the green haired man.

"Look as if we have a barrier around the entire courtyard. No access points from above or below, however, each tower will allow entry in as long as the obstacles are cleared in each tower."

"Looks like we're pairing up, so who are the teams Blondie?"

"You're blonde too you infuriating dragon!" Lucy half heartily glared at Laxus who smirked back. "Laxus and Xally will take the north-east tower, Mira and Zen the north-west, Farron and Freed shall stay here, and Kaleb and I will need a ride over to the south-west tower. Think you two can help us out?" Lucy addressed Mira and Zen who happily agreed to help them out. "Kaleb's mind link will be open for anyone who needs to get a hold of us or relate information they find. By the sounds of it, no one can enter until we all clear the towers so good luck and be safe."

Farron and Freed watched as the six mages took off to their appointed towers and started the descent of their tower. They were idly chatting about how things had been since their last visit with one another. Farron had used up some of his abundant vacation days to come on this trip, as well as took the rest of the month off leaving his father to care for everything in his absence. Farron knew that this could be his only chance to talk to Freed about the kisses they had shared and how badly he wanted Freed in his life, but he also knew the obstacle of his past wouldn't be easy to overcome.

Freed was quiet, shy, and ridiculously smart as well as loyal and with how his lips felt against Farron's own he would have asked the man to be Promised already. He had loved running his hands through his waist-length green hair while falling deep into his greenish blue eyes outlined in thick long lashes. The knee lengthed double-breasted coat with four buttons and a wide collar would be a bitch to take off, but the old style look just seemed to fit the rune mage. Freed was a slim man of average height but had a rock hard body underneath all the layers that he'd love to be pressed against again.

"Looks like we have approached our first obstacle of the day." Freed's voice interrupted Farron's daydream.

"What do we seem to have here? An illusion of sorts?"

"Its core is made out of magic, but it doesn't seem to be harmful in nature. There are no barriers or traps around this false wall so my assumption is that we figure it out and it will open on its own to allow us passage to the next."

"There is writing on the wall here Freed.  _Decide which I am or am not in order to pass. Choose wrong and fire shall reign down on you._  Well, that doesn't give us too many details besides the fact we will be burned alive if we fail."

"It does seem quite odd." Freed crossed his arms deep in thought over the obstacle before them. The top part of the large wall was darker compared to the bottom and had a horizontal line crossing between the two.  _Which I am or am not_  was the only real clue they had and it left much to be desired but the gears were quickly turning in Freed's head as he tried to fit it all together. "Optical Illusions."

"Freed you're brilliant!" Said mage blushed at the compliment he received from the young ambassador. "We need to figure out what color this wall is, grey, white, or both?"

"The wall is grey. The illusion here is that the horizontal line is made to discolor the bottom part of this wall. If you close one eye and hold your finger across the line you'll see that they are both grey." Farron listened to Freed and followed what he was doing and sure as shit, it was actually all grey.

"Grey," Farron said the color aloud watching as the wall dissolved from top to bottom before them. "On to the next one I suppose. Think we'll encounter anymore?"

"Three," Freed automatically responded. "In most cases such as these, there are three obstacles one must overcome in order to reach a specific destination." Freed carefully tread forward hoping not to encounter any hidden stones that would set off a trap. Once he had taken several steps forward he continued onwards and was thinking over his last altercation with Farron when he saw him last. Farron had kissed Freed before they had said goodbye, a kiss that had been imprinted on his brain ever since. Freed knew he was attracted to men, had known shortly after he'd hit puberty but due to his lifestyle he locked that portion of him away. He couldn't deny his attraction to the young ambassador and who could blame him. His mahogany hair was long, braided and often pulled to one side to hand gracefully over his shoulder and baby blue eyes, a tall athletic guild from being raised in White Sea until he had chosen to follow his father's career path, and was an incredible sound mage. He could pick up the drop of a pin within a mile distance and had the ability to rupture blood vessels in a person's body, which he had only done on one occasion and that was during the Zen's rescue mission.

"Freed," Farron lightly touched his shoulder when he had stopped walking, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. "Freed we need to talk about what transpired when we last met." Large eyes met Farron's and he could see the scared looked deep within them and had seen it many times during travels to war-torn countries, mainly in children. "I want to talk about why you think that we can't work out because I am deeply attracted to you and don't plan on giving up easily."

"I am the heir to the Justine Holding Company and must marry and produce a male offspring to keep our name strong." Those were the words his father had told him over and over again as he was growing up. He was the oldest of three boys, had taken the brunt of his father's mental abuse growing up, and was being groomed to take over until Freed had found the book. The book that he had opened, wanting to gain more knowledge, and had ended up receiving his powers when he'd read the words aloud, giving the ecriture magic to take hold of him. Freed studied late at night about his sudden powers, but was found out by his father and cast aside when he was twelve years old. While he was wandering the streets he had bumped into Evergreen who helped him up and bought him a meal. She invited him back to meet her friends, Laxus and Bickslow, who took him to Fairy Tail and master helped him control his magic.

Freed gained much success as part of the Thunder Legion and had earned his own stature within the magical community, not to mention being part of Fairy Tail's and its huge achievements. His father had sent a letter to him demanding he return home to take control of the company a few short weeks ago. He hadn't responded to the letter yet because he didn't wish to return to such a miserable life, so here was spilling his guts out to a man he could very easily come to love and hoping he didn't make a fool of himself.

"Sounds like we'll have some research to do when we get back," Farron smiled down at Freed. "I am sure things changed within the company when you were gone for those seven years, so we'll get records of the company shares, as well as the division of assets, should something happen to your father. JHC became a publicly traded company while you were sleeping so there are certain protocols that we'll be looking at."

"You'd do all of that just to be with me? Why?" Freed was beyond confused and amazed that Farron would want to go through so much work to have him.

"Once we pass the next optical illusion I'll answer you." Farron pointed ahead of them to the next optical illusion. "The inscription here says  _Fill in the gaps._  Another cryptic message about what we need to do. I don't suppose you have any ideas about how we proceed?"

"Hmm. It seems to be another illusion, as you mentioned, but also a play on words. I am also going to assume that if we fail that fire will be the chosen element to try and end us." The false wall was shaped in a large dark S form, except the middle of the S was broken and replaced with a white rectangle. "Fill in the gaps refers to Reification. Our brains are hard-wired to see gaps due to visual stimuli being so inconsistent when it seems like we are missing information. We need to decide if the dark space at the bottom of the S is an open passage or if the white rectangle in the middle is."

"The obvious choice is to choose the lighter color. Humans associate lighter colors with finding an entrance or idea, hence the phrase light at the end of the tunnel. However," Farron stated as he continued to stare at the wall, "the white area could also be made to lure us in so that we become trapped, because of our perception of light equals a way out."

"Farron that's it! We need to go through the dark part of the wall. The tower is trying to lure us away from finding a way to the courtyard." Freed stepped through the bottom part of the wall while he held his breath and hoped their deductions were correct, once through he called Farron who came out within several moments. The two mages stared into each other's eyes before Farron pushed Freed against the stone wall, hands tangling in his soft green hair. His kisses were hot and full of passion as he took Freed's lips with his own and pushed his body against the rune mage's.

Freed's brain seemed to have taken a vacation as Farron ravished his mouth. It was several moments before Freed responded with gusto, pulling Farron's body closer to his own suddenly wishing he wasn't wearing so many layers of clothing. Freed wasn't an aggressive man and only had sex a handful of times but he knew that having sex with Farron, a healthy Boscan male who knew his way around a body, would top every experience he'd ever had. Freed undid the buttons on his jacket and let it fall to the floor, Mavis, he still had his turtleneck and an undershirt on. Too many damn layers!

Farron's hand reached between their bodies to lay a hand against Freed's erection, straining to be free from its confines. Using his hand he quickly undid the button, pulled the zipper down, and reached his hand through the entrance in his boxer's to grab the base of his hot cock. Freed pulled away from the kiss, moaning and Farron started to pump him slowly while nibbling on his neck. It had been so long for since Freed last hook up, Farron's hand felt good - too good, and knew that he wouldn't last long.

"Freed," Farron huskily whispered into his ear. "You feel so good, but you'll feel much better when I fuck you into an orgasm." Freed groaned at the thought of Farron fucking him hard enough to come.

"Please Farron. Don't make me wait." Lust filled eyes looked into baby blue orbs that seemed to glow.

"Take your clothes off Freed and I'll give you whatever you desire." Farron had expected Freed to enjoy the kiss but was pleasantly surprised when he wanted to go all the way. They had one more task to clear and if they weren't the first to the courtyard that was more than fine with him. Afterall he had a frustrated man whose needs were waiting to be taken care of and a good Boscan always made sure they took care of those they riled up. Farron was taking his own clothes off while watching Freed strip for him. Each man seemed to be watching each other as more clothing fell to the floor, gazes became more heated and their cocks were heavy with desire.

As the last of the clothing fell Farron was on his knees enveloping Freed's dick with his warm mouth, Freed's hands were wrapped in Farron's thick hair as he let the sound mage suck on him. Farron's tongue leisurely licked his balls, trailing to his back end, where he spread Freed's ass cheeks apart and tongued his hole. Freed was stroking himself while Farron continued his assault, priming him for what was to come. Farron stuck his tongue in deep and smirked when he felt Freed hips buck forward. Farron sucked on his index finger letting his saliva coat it before he slid it into the tight hole, causing Freed to moan loudly.

"Freed stop touching yourself. I want you to enjoy this and last until I've had a chance to enjoy you." Freed immediately stopped and sighed deeply as Farron's finger began to move in and out slowly.

"Please Farron," Freed panted, "I want to . . . oh . . . feel you."

"I need to prep you Freed, but rest assured you will feel ALL of me," Farron added another finger to his tight opening allowing Freed to adjust. The pressure Freed was feeling was amazing and pleasure heightened the more fingers that Farron added. Freed felt when he added a third finger to the mix as he was continuously being finger fucked slowly, but oh so good.

"Oh Mavis, Farron . . . fuck me. Fuck me now."

"I love hearing you beg Freed." He kissed him hard on the mouth and let Freed stroke him several times, rubbing his precum along the head of his cock. "Turn around and brace the wall, Freed. Breathe and relax." He kissed the mans shoulder blades, trailing kisses down his back and went back to rimming him using saliva as a replacement for lube. He rubbed some on his hard cock so that it'd glide in easily before he took the man before him. Farron slipped the head of his cock passed the tight passage listening as Freed's breathing quickened and continued to slowly ease his way in until he was fully sheathed.

Farron started to pump in and out slowly so that Freed could continue to adjust. Freed felt his body relax and he could finally take it all in, the heat and passion from Farron outweighed everything else. All of his worries and fears melted away as he let Farron pound into his willing body as waves of pleasure washed over him with every thrust of his cock. Farron pulled his thick cock out and plunged it all the way in and Freed thought he'd pass out from the sensations running through him.

"Farron . . . so . . . close," Freed breathly told the mage who was fucking him senseless.

"So am I. Fuck Freed, you feel so good." Farron thrust into Freed faster and harder than he ever had. He wanted Freed to know what it was like to be fully fucked by him, make sure there was no room for doubt about how much he wanted Freed. He heard Freed yell his name as his body started orgasming, shooting his hot seed all over the tower wall. Hearing Freed yell his name had Farron coming to his end as he pulled out and cum all over his back. Both men were quiet as they tried to catch their breaths, content smiles on each of their faces.

"I want you so much Freed. To see where this will lead and maybe become Promised one day, that's why I want to help you with your father. We'll figure out the particulars if it once this mission is complete."

"I accept and I hope there are more perks like this to come," Freed lazily smiled at Farron who chuckled saying 'You can count on it.' Freed looked over to where his clothes should have been strewn across the floor only to find them neatly in a pile with a small hand towel and a basin of water.

"Did we have some company I wasn't aware of?" Farron was very confused and slightly miffed that he didn't hear anyone else come, even if he was otherwise occupied.

"I would like to say that Virgo was probably here. Her celestial magic can be hard to hear if she doesn't want to intrude. Let's clean up and then we'll continue with our last obstacle." Farron washed his cum off Freed's back, sharing kisses here and there as they got dressed, leaving the cloth and basin there. Freed figured that Virgo would be back to pick up the items she had left out.

"Here it is." In front of them was, hopefully, the last optical illusion before heading to the courtyard. "Everything is moving so fast, I don't understand this illusion at all." The wall was black but had bright multi-colored flowers that were spinning all at once and in different directions, it was making his brain hurt watching it for so long.

"It's a visual phenomena," Farron said listening for sounds of something turning, only to find none. "Our brain is managing a vast amount of information and processing it the best it can which is causing the flowers to look like they are spinning. In reality, it's just what we think is happening. With something like this we should just be able to walk on through." He took a deep breath and proceeded to the other side and giving it a few seconds before he called Freed and let him know it was clear. "Looks like the entrance to the courtyard is just up ahead too." The two of them looked at each other smiling, walking the short distance to the light. After they let their eyes adjust to the sunlight they looked around the courtyard, eyes wide and Freed's mouth hanging open.

"I don't believe it!"


	7. Huge

The dragon in his head had roared to life the minute he grabbed her to take them to their assigned tower. The fuckin' thing was whining and complaining how he should be claiming his mate, filling his head with all sorts of delicious ideas, but they had a mission to complete first dammit! He knew enough about the black haired mage that only came up to the tops of his shoulders. Xally was the last Pradesh to be adopted by Arman, was an incredibly capable water mage, had a Ph.D. in pediatric medicine, and was so far out of his damn league it wasn't even funny. Thanks to Cristoff and Gajeel he had learned everything he needed to know about taking a mate, now he had to tell her and stop himself from mating her while on this trip because he didn't want to be locked in this tower for several weeks while the mating mark set. Laxus was cornered and he hated it.

He'd met Xally for the first time at family supper with the Pradesh's when Bickslow decided the Thunder Legion needed a break from life. Tartaros had been hard on them all and Cristoff wanted them all there to ensure there were no bain particles left in their system, plus Bickslow wouldn't shut up about how amazing the Grass Sea water was. Turns out the seith mage could be right on occasion because the cool green waters were the most amazing thing he had ever been immersed in. The water instantly rejuvenated his tired body and made him feel more like himself than he had in a long time, plus there were Boscan attendants that had make sure he was feeling better. Once they were cleared by Cristoff they headed to the dining hall where the entire family had gathered for Bickslow's return home. He'd never seen the seith mage so happy in his life and was happy that his best friend had drug his ass along for the trip.

Xally had been away at boarding school when Laxus had come to Bosco after he tried to take over Fairy Tail, not his finest moment. However, he'd been able to meet the average height woman for the first time and she amazed him. She was cool and calm, similar to her magic, piercing aquamarine eyes that lit up when she laughed and a smile that might rival Lucy's. She had been called away for an emergency at work so he hadn't been able to spend more time with her during his trip there. His dragon had perked his head up when he heard her laugh, watched the sway of her hips as she walked out the door, and promptly went back to sleep.

Now he wished the fuckin' thing would just go to sleep! The headache that Laxus was getting made him want to bash his own head against a wall, but knew that wasn't going to help things one bit. Instead, he walked next to his mate trying to block the blood flow to his cock because his dragon wouldn't stop its leud thoughts about how to take her. Laxus had been doing really well too until the damn thing showed his fangs elongated, sinking into her tender flesh as she fell apart around him. The raging hard-on he was currently sporting had been tucked into the waistband of his black pants and for the most part, his fur-lined jacket blocked Xally from seeing too much.

Xally had been watching the striking blonde lightning slayer out of the corner of her eye. The man was huge! He could easily rival Cristoff in height, weight, and magic capacity. Growing up Xally had heard all about her older brother's best friend, Laxus. She had bought every Sorcerer Weekly she could get her hands on while in boarding school just to catch a glimpse of the man, Bickslow too. When she found out that he had stayed in White Sea for a time she had been devastated she wasn't home to meet the man she was crushing on. Then the majority of Fairy Tail had been trapped on Tenrou Island for seven long years, so she had focused her schooling until they returned. Her entire family knew that they would one day, but there weren't too many others who did.

Then she had met him, that fateful night at the supper table. He was more handsome in person with his stormy blue-gray eyes and the scar helped the bad boy appeal he had going for him. Xally had been the last to arrive for supper and was, unfortunately, the first to head out due to a medical emergency. She had started a twelve-hour six-day rotation for work the next day, but that night she was on call due to one of the doctors calling in sick. The Thunder Legion had left on her last day of work and thus missed her chances at trying to lure the large blonde to her bed, which she was super pissed about. Emzadi had taken her out on their families grass runners in order to calm the raging water mage after she had burst a pipe in the kitchen.

Now here she was standing next to him with eyes that were constantly flickering from light to dark. She'd seen that look on Emzadi and Cristoff often enough to know that he was dealing with an uncooperating inner dragon. It was best to stay as quiet and in the background until he'd resolved the issue or else be lashed out at physically or magically, neither of which Xally was fond of. She was wishing his jacked would disappear so she could stare, at what she was sure, was a magnificently hard ass under those skin-tight black pants. She wasn't so lucky so she tried to occupy her mind with the stone walls of the tower which were bare and boring. Laxus had stopped one hand pressed against his head and the other bracing him against the wall.

"Laxus," Xally calming called out to the dragon slayer who had whipped his head around in her direction. His eyes had turned into dragon slits, glowing with power as he was focused on her. Xally let her magic flow through her feet to creep across the floor and start its ascent up the slayers back towards his head. She was hoping that if she was able to quiet the dragon some that Laxus could take control of himself and they could talk about what was happening.

Laxus felt the cooling effect of Xally's magic creep into his body right away and let it ease the tension he was feeling. His inner turmoil with his dragon was receding with every second as his dragon bathed itself in its mate's magic. The damn thing started to purr as it curled its tail around his body and happily went the sleep, thank Mavis for that too. He didn't want to take Xally against her will or without telling her what she was his mate, that was just wrong. His damn dragon could have fucked up a very good thing here, but thankfully she knew how to work with a slayer in this state which he was grateful for.

"There you are." Xally grinned at Laxus when his eye color returned back to normal. "You had me worried their big guy. Everything alright?"

"Yea. Damn dragon figured something out and wouldn't let up," he grumbled to the water mage, not quite sure how to tell her yet. "Thanks, by the way."

"Not a problem! Glad I could help you. Think it'll happen again?" she curiously asked the slayer while looking into his eyes.

"More than likely."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually I need to tell you . . . that is ah . . . Xally you're . . ." the wall in front of them blew apart as he shielded her with his body from the stones that were flying in every direction. "What the fuck was that?" He was looking around trying to see anything through the dust from the debris when he felt a rumble and jumped away with Xally in his arms.

"How the hell did a Vulcan get all the way up here?" Xally yelled in frustration as she stepped out of Laxus' arms. The monster had to be at least nine feet tall and it looked like every other Vulcan she'd seen, minus the color patterns. This one had navy blue fur and a yellow face, ears, chest, hands, and feet with three red diamonds going down its arms. Definitely, a powerful Vulcan if it had three markings on it and they had no idea what type of power the creature wielded yet either. Its beady black eyes had settled on her causing a shiver to run up it. She knew Vulcan captured women to rut with causing endless amounts of physical trauma to the body let alone mental. She had seen several cases while she was in med school and would only wish that on the worst of her enemies.

"We're going to have to play this smart since we need to get on the other side of it so we can continue to the courtyard. I'm going to hit it with a weak bolt to see what we're up against. You ready?" She nodded her head in response taking a defensive position. She may not be a powerful melee fighter like the rest of her siblings but she was light on her feet and fast. She'd follow Laxus' lead until they could figure out how to take it out, permanently.

Laxus let out a small voltage zap, one that would knock Natsu on his ass for a few minutes but not completely incapacitate his target. Vulcan were incredibly strong and he figured this one was probably an alpha in its nest judging by its size and power markings, just needed to know what power it held so he could formulate a plan. The large monster growled when Laxus' lightning hit, releasing a deep, loud scream as it stomped its feet. Its black eyes were on Laxus as it through a punch at the air, releasing a wave of power and decimated the wall to their left.

"Well fuck. It had shockwave capabilities which will ground it against my some of my lightning. I can't throw my full power at it either or it could topple the tower, block our way to the entrance and then we'd never get the damn artifact." Laxus kept his eyes trained on Vulcan before them.

"Can you electrocute it without having it rampage or blowing up the tower?"

"I can but I need a conductor and it needs to be covered in head to toe," he said motioning to the Vulcan.

"Good thing I am a water mage then," she winked at the lightning slayer. "I'm going to have to surprise it somehow, preferably from the rear since it'll block access to the steps going down."

"I'll shock it, teleport you when it attacks, and the dust from the stone exploding should be enough time for me to get back in front. Don't do anything rash and stay as far away as possible when I shock it. Would hate to fry you in the process," he smirked at her while she rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm perfectly able to stay out of your zapping zone Laxus." She grabbed hold of his side so she was ready to go. Laxus wrapped an arm around her waist before sending another bolt at the Vulcan's chest and just like they figured it released another burst of power. Laxus dropped Xally off hastily and headed back to his position. Xally worked on creating a water bubble that she was going to drop on its head followed by a pool she'd create so that no water leaked back her way. She carefully hovered the water bubble above the Vulcan's head as she finished up the pool and went down several flights of stairs so she was far enough away from the lightning.

Laxus sent small shocks at the dark blue monster, gathering lightning around his form, as he waited for Xally to release the large water bubble she'd create. Once it dropped the Vulcan became soaked and Laxus let loose an electrical storm like no other. Thousands of volts would be passing through its body and with it being soaked in the water he was sure the creature's heart would implode. The screech was hard on Laxus' sensitive hearing as it started to thrash around in pain and anger. Neither mage could have foreseen the burst of it magic it sent out of its tail towards Xally as a last ditch effort to cause harm.

Xally wrapped herself in a ball of water as the shockwave made impact with her. She screamed as she was thrown back several feet into the stone wall, her water bubble cushioning her somewhat. She heard Laxus yell her name as he punched the dying Vulcan out of the tower, falling to the earth below. He ran towards her, reaching out to her as her water bubble collapsed, she fell into his muscular arms. Nothing was broken, but she was going to be hella sore for a few hours after that hit. Laxus was cradling her tenderly as he gathered her in his arms and walked a few stairs down to where a small landing was.

"Are you ok?" his eyes were looking over her form, thankful she wasn't bleeding or seriously injured.

"Right as rain, Laxus," she meekly smiled up at him. "Just going to be sore for a couple hours while I work on healing myself. Self-healing isn't near as fast as healing another mage." She watched as his eyes started flashing from dark to light again and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Hey, I'm alright. There's no need to worry about me. I am a Pradesh after all and we don't go down easily." She was searching his eyes to know that he was understanding what she was telling him and thankful his eyes returned to their stormy color.

Laxus looked from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes before he thought 'fuck it' and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Xally's mind blanked for a second before her arms were weaving there way around his neck, one hand rest on the base of his head and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Xally moaned into the kiss, loving the way his lips felt against her own, the way his body molded to her own and they hadn't even taken any clothes off yet. She was in such deep water but didn't care at that moment. She just wanted this man, even if it was only for one night, even is she wasn't his mate she just wanted to be in his arms.

"Xally," Laxus panted slightly after he'd pulled away from her. "I need to tell you about my mate." Her eyes closed as she suppressed the urge to cry. Everything had been so perfect with him and now he was going to tell her he'd met some tall, busty, red-head and that he'd have to let her go because they weren't meant to be together. "Xally stop!" Her tear filled eyes opened wide as she stared upon his handsome face. "It's you Xally. You're my mate." The words he spoke seemed to echo within her as she worked on processing them. A bubble of laughter erupted from her lips as she hugged the large man, letting tears of joy fall on her cheeks.

"When did you know?"

"The moment I grabbed you to take you to this blasted tower," he grinned at the small woman in his arms. "I'm not good with words or emotions Xally. I tend to steer clear of them unless absolutely necessary, so I was having a hard time telling you."

"You silly dragon! I have wanted you for years and was so angry when I had to head to work when you were there for your vacation last time," she recalled the memory like it was yesterday. "I've always felt drawn to you, but now I know why."

"Your dad is going to flip out," he sighed as he thought about how elated Arman would be over this. Xally just laughed at the blonde hired man.

"At least my siblings didn't threaten you to stay away from me." She gave him a pointed look.

"She's my kin and I don't want her heart to get broke because your brothers can't keep their dicks on lockdown," argued the lightning slayer.

"You could be hurting her chance at finding true happiness Laxus," she lectured her mate. "What if she hits it off with Kaleb on this trip or it turns out that when we get back to Bosco she's Cristoff's mate? Will you still try to stand in her way?"

"Dammit woman! You're not supposed to be so logical." His shoulders slumped as he gave in to her reasoning. He couldn't protect his kin forever, especially not from all of the Pradesh men.

"For being an understanding mate I promise that when we get back I'll show you just how appreciative I am that you'll let her be happy."

"Oh Xally. The things that we're going to explore while in solitude will have you unable to use that pretty brain of yours." He nipped her bottom lip and smirked when he heard her heartbeat speed up. "For now we have a courtyard to get too. I'd rather be ravishing my mate's body than be stuck here too long." The two walked hand in hand as the made their way to the courtyard. Laxus' eyes damn near bugged out of his head as he looked at the centre of the it.

"Fucking hell."


	8. Doxy

Lucy stood next to the tall muscular blonde Boscan guild master without trembling which was taking some serious effort on her part. The man had to be the most sinfully good-looking man on the planet and she really wanted to get in touch with his hairdresser because DAMN. His platinum blonde locks were silkier than hers and when the sun caught it the shine was intense. Kaleb intimidated her. He was the master of the largest guild in Ishgar, commanding over four thousand mages. His mindbending magic was a legend in the magic community as well with being able to tear apart a person from within until they were a shell of their former self. Add the fact that he was a master of Immaculate Light and a Boscan Wizard Saint into the mix and the young mage was someone to truly revere.

And here was Lucy, the master of the most unstable and most destructive team in Fairy Tail and one of the few celestial mages left out there. She was just so ordinary compared to him! Gramps had picked her for this mission but the obvious choice would have been Kaleb since he actually knew what the fuck he was doing. Lucy was so out of her element here. Sure she was used to breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu, distracting Erza with strawberry cake, making sure Happy's fish supply was always stocked and trying to reign in her team from demolishing towns while on missions. Then there were her spirits which was a whole other can of crazy she wasn't going to get into right now.

Lucy gazed down the stairs of the dimly lit tower, taking a calming breath before smiling at the man next to her and taking the first steps down. At least with the dimly lit lights, she wouldn't have to worry about being distracted by Kaleb's fuck-me-into-infinity body. Lucy glanced over her shoulder and quickly whipped her head back, Mavis he couldn't catch a freaking break. The flickering lacrimas made his lavender eyes pop, accentuated his chiseled cheekbones and strong jawline and all Lucy could think about was kissing his perfectly full lips and riding him into oblivion. Cana would be telling her that she needed to just shove the man up against the wall and take him right then and there. Men didn't do subtle very well so Cana thought that the direct approach was the best, so that meant sticking her tongue down his throat and palming his junk. Fate must have been a temptress because this was just so unfair.

Kaleb had been eyeing the blonde mage up as he watched many emotions flit across her face and the deeper ones could be seen in the pool of her chocolate eyes. Her mental walls were quite impressive but he could easily shatter them if he wanted too but then he'd be missing out on getting to know the real Lucy. Laxus had taken the four Boscan mages aside after she left last night to inform them that Lucy was hiding something from her team and kin. Bickslow had told him that her soul had a small tear in it that was slowly starting to get bigger, concerning the seith mage. They had enlisted the help of Cobra to try and figure it out but Lucy had found a way to effectively block him from seeing the entire picture. They knew it had something to do with Tartaros and the Spirit King but that was the extent of it, so Laxus asked them to look for an opening to get her to open up about it to heal. Kaleb would so what he could to put the Fairy Tail mages minds at ease and hopefully help Lucy heal.

He was trying to formulate a plan to get her to open up but was distracted by the swishing of her dark green skirt along her creamy thighs and it clung to her ass so well that he could clearly see the outline of her lacy underwear. He let his gaze linger on her wide hips a little while longer before trailing back down her mile-long legs to her black ankle boots and back up again. He may not have been able to see her chest right now but he certainly remembered it from last night and would give almost anything to feel their weight in the palms of his hands. He was betting he could probably make her orgasm by just playing with her tits and kissing her.

Kaleb wanted to taste those perfectly pouty lips, to see them wrapped around his cock as she took him deep, or to watch them cry out his name as fucked her until she couldn't see straight. Preferably he'd like to do all three of those things and then some to the gorgeous blonde woman. Right now he needed to get his raging hard-on under control so that they could make it down the tower to the courtyard and whatever was waiting there for them. He wouldn't even bother adjusting himself since he'd never be able to hide his erection in the skin tight white leather pants he was wearing. A cold shower would work wonders right now but Xally was too far away to make that happen for him.

"Kaleb, look," Lucy pointed to a translucent wall before them. There was Fioran writing on the wall but it seemed to be written oddly.

"It's Mirror Writing. I haven't seen something so simple used since I was a child," Kaleb commented as he was his fingers over the letters watching as the words became bolder, easier to read. " _I am a mother and a father but have never given birth. I'm rarely still but never wander. What am I?_  We need to solve the riddle in order to pass. I wonder if we need to say it out loud or if we carve it into the wall?"

"If we can agree on what we think it is then we'll say it. If nothing happens we can carve the words, or phrase, into the wall and see what happens." Lucy was going over the phrase in her head as was Kaleb but they were both drawing blanks. "What if you create a link between us so we can follow each other's thoughts? Work off one another?"  _I like the way you think._ **Thank you. Now I was thinking about snails since they fit the mother and father, but then they move.** _What about a starfish? They don't really move from their place on a rock._ **True, but the ocean will transport them to the whole birth thing is throwing me off. I mean how can you be a parent and not have given birth. Not like storks just deliver everything to us. Hey! Don't snort at me Mr. I don't hear you coming up with any bright**   **ideas.**

The two mages continued to go back and forth for a while trying to think of different animals that it could possibly be. Each were getting a little more than flustered at the damn riddle and temperatures were starting to rise.  **It's not like an idea is going to float out on thin air or pop out from behind a tree! Ugh, I have a headache.** _Lucy that's it! The answer is a tree! They can be mothers and fathers but have never given birth due to the seeds and they don't naturally wander from the time their roots take hold._ **You should say it out loud since you came up with the idea.** _Yes, but it was your random sentence that made me see the answer._ **Then I guess I'll just continue to be your riddle muse.**

Both mages laughed at their playfulness. Kaleb said the word 'tree' aloud but nothing happened so he pulled out a knife and carved the word tree on the translucent wall. The word glowed before the wall began to dissolve and Lucy was so busy doing a happy dance that she didn't realize the next step wasn't a step at all. He foot landed on the edge and the next thing she knew was that she was careening down at a fast pace with Kaleb yelling her name. Lucy kept her eyes closed since the passing glowing lacrima were making her dizzy. She did open her eyes to see that she was going to crash into another wall, panicking and called Aries out for a wool cushion for her to crash into.

Lucy bounced off the wall, gathered her bearings and stood up to dust her skirt off. She heard her name being yelled and saw Kaleb bee-lining his way towards her. Lucy scrambled to get out of the way but she was too slow as Kaleb hard body crashed into her. Lucy groaned knowing that she was still on some pink wool and opened her eyes to find Kaleb on top of her, his pale eyes locked with her own. Lucy bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide the moan that wanted to escape her from the feeling of his body against her own. He hadn't even done anything yet and she was already starting to heat up at the thoughts she was conjuring from their current position on the floor.

Kaleb gently leans in and kisses Lucy's soft, warm lips. They pull apart and take a shallow breath, unable to contain themselves Kaleb holds Lucy's head in his hands pulling her into a fiery all-consuming kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each line along his perfectly sculpted biceps that are hidden underneath his navy shirt and white jacket. Lucy lies on her back as he matches her body's form, his hand's venture over her voluptuous body, exploring, teasing. They pull apart and open their eyes staring deep into each other's lust filled gaze. Kaleb's full of wonder and excitement, Lucy's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken as Kaleb extended a hand to help Lucy up from the ground, a pleased grin on his face. Once she righted herself they begin walking down the stairs, still hand in hand while replaying the kiss in their minds.

"You know," Lucy bit her lip while looking up at the tall platinum blonde man, "I've never done anything like this before."

"It was just a kiss Lucy and I,"

"NO! Mavis no!" Lucy turned red, groaning. "I've kissed guys before! I meant leading a team of mages on a mission. Generally, it's Erza making the plans or Natsu and Gray just going off on a tangent on their own. Pretty sure they have a motto that says 'Fuck the plan, we'll just destroy everything in sight.' What I wouldn't give to go on a mission with my team that everyone actually follows the plan, just once." Kaleb frowned at this. He'd heard the horror stories from Bickslow when he'd call about how Natsu blew this up, Gray froze that up, and Erza had scared men until they pissed themselves. He was also very well aware as to how many times she'd been kidnapped, injured, and the plot of some evil plan - generally all three were involved.

"You should come to White Sea for a bit and work with some of our mages," he blurted before he could stop himself. Why? Why was he inviting the tempting blonde to be in close quarters with him for an undetermined amount of time? "You could take missions with some different teams and see how some other mages handle themselves, plus you could learn what it takes to be a leader." Again, WHY? He couldn't stop himself from getting the blonde to White Sea. Sure she'd be a good lay but Kaleb wasn't interested in anything further than that, right?

"Would it be alright if I took some time and thought about your offer?" Lucy bit her lip again as she mulled over his idea. It would be a great opportunity for her to work on her magic with different mages, meet some new friends, and maybe see if there was more of a connection with the drool-worthy guild master.

"Take all the time you need."

"Looks like we have another puzzle to solve . . .  _We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?_  Looks like we are in for a long day of riddles with this mission." Lucy chuckled while she re-read the phase a couple times.

 _Do you think it's some kind of deity or perhaps an ancient artifact?_   **No, because everything is plural, so it's going to have to be more than one thing.** _What about the stars or your spirits? Are they any of those that could be plural as well as judges?_ **Mmm, not that I can think of and most spirits are only one entity unless you referring to Gemini or Pisces, but they don't bear lies or truths.** _Well, this is quite the conundrum. What if we started going over some synonyms for truth and lie and see where it goes?_ **Sure do you want to do truth and I'll do lies?** Kaleb nodded his head in agreement before he started listing off a few words.  _Honesty, candor, sincerity, veracity, accuracy, correctness, validity, facts - what do you have?_ **_Well, we have untruthful, made-up, false, untrue, fallacious but they are all just random wor . . . Kaleb that's it! Words! They can be either truth or lies, plus can range in any amount of letters._**

 _"_ Words," Lucy wrote into the wall watching as it glowed green, both taking a step back from it just in case. The words glowed before the wall vanished and the two blondes took tentative steps forward and rounded a corner where the entire next thirty or so steps were missing.

"What the hell?" Kaleb said looking around trying to see if there was a way for them to scale across the vast opening or crawl along the side of the tower. "How the hell do we get across this? The only thing we have is a large metal bar sticking out from the roof?"

"Do you trust me?" Lucy looked up with her big doe eyes long eyelashes fluttering against her smooth pale . . .  _Ugh, Kaleb stop!_

"Yes, I trust you."

"Good!" Lucy pulled the tall mage up to her left side and wrapped an arm around him. "Hang on tight." Lucy unclipped her whip casting it out so that it wrapped around the bar from the room and flung the two of them across the opening and onto the stairs. Kaleb watched as the blue and gold whip was unleashed, not quite expecting Lucy to swing them across, or have the strength to haul the two of them the distance. Lucy tucked her whip away, smirked over her shoulder at the mage who just underestimate her flipping her hair over her should and walked forward, an extra bounce in her step. Knowing that Kaleb's eyes would be glued to her ass she purposely put an extra swing in her hips. If he was going to kiss the bejesus out of her then she sure as hell was going to try to tempt him, because damn if she didn't want another kiss from the sexy man.

"Kaleb," Lucy paused mid-strut to look at him, "Do you hear that noise?" Kaleb pushed out his senses to pick up on what Lucy was sensing. He could hear the roar of an animal and several explosions.

"It's Laxus and Xally, they must have encountered something in their tower. Do you want me to link with . . ." Kaleb watched as the wall in front of him exploded with a stray lightning bolt, collapsing in on itself so that he was separated from Lucy.  _LUCY! Can you hear me? LUCY!_ Kaleb could start to feel himself grow tense as he waited for Lucy to answer him, trying to calculate a way to get through the stones.  **I'm good Kaleb, just a minor wound. I need you to head back around the corner for a minute. Don't need to ruin your perfect hair.** _Cheeky lil shit._  He did as Lucy asked him and heard some rather large bangs before he heard the rock crumbling.

"You can come out now. I've got the path mostly cleared." Lucy called out to Kaleb while standing there waiting for him so they could continue on. Kaleb rounded the corner and paused using what little part of his brain seemed to be working to not drop his jaw since all of his thoughts just froze and a rush of lust went straight to his very erect cock. Lucy's long blonde hair was up in two very tight buns on either side of her head with two longer pieces of hair left to frame her face. She was wearing a very revealing black and white cow printed bikini with matching elbow length protectors and white gloves. Her brown belt proudly showcased the sign of Taurus, which was holding up her one solid leather clad left leg and bikini short right leg and matching mid-calf white heeled boots while holding a decently sized ax over her right shoulder. He'd never seen anything look as gorgeous as she did right there, covered in some dust and grime from their day in the tower, her left arm bleeding from a cut across her upper arm. Kaleb was thinking of fifty different ways he'd like to fuck Lucy in the comfort of his home so that she wouldn't be able to stand, then he'd settle with making her his promised. Kaleb blinked several times while processing his last thought. He needed to get some space from the lovely blonde and sort through the mess that was inside his own head.

"That was amazing! How'd you manage to do that?"

"It's a spell called star dress. It allows me to borrow my spirits powers temporarily in order to kick some serious ass, or save damsels in distress," Lucy smirked at the wide-eyed man.

"That sass is going to get you into trouble. All sorts of delicious trouble." His heated stare had a shiver running up Lucy's spine. She released her star dress and was back to her regular clothes and he was still looking at her making her insides feel like a pile of goo. Kaleb's eyes locked with Lucy's as he walked up to her, while she took several steps back hitting a wall behind her. Kaleb's warm lips were immediately covering her own, the kiss obliterated every thought that was running through her mind. For the first time in forever, the worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower on a humid afternoon. Drunk on the passion that was building within, her only desire was to touch him, to move her hands under her smooth, hard expanse of his chest and abs. In moments the soft caress of his lips had become more firm, savoring the quickening of his breath that matched her own. A kiss, she was hoping, was a promise of much more to come especially if she went to his guild. The two mages pulled apart breathing hard, both wanting to go further, however, their sense of duty for the mission overrode their desire for one another.

"So third wall and maybe we'll be home free?" Lucy asked when she looked to her right, after one of the most amazing kisses she'd ever experienced. " _I'm always there, some distance away, somewhere between land or sea and sky I lay. You may move towards me, yet distant I stay."_

"This one is easy, my beautiful doxy of the stars," Kaleb smiled at the light blush that tinted the woman who had captured his attention. "The word we are looking for is horizon." Kaleb etched the word into the wall, patiently waiting for it to glow and allow them access so they could walk on through. Lucy was still sporting a lovely blush as she walked on through the dissolved wall and headed to where they could see huge amounts of sunlight pouring through an opening. Kaleb realized that they were coming to the end of their alone time and hadn't even thought to ask her what happened in Tartaros. He mentally slapped himself over that one but decided he'd have plenty of opportunities if she came to White Sea.

"I figured they'd have something guarding the artifact, but this seems like a little overkill." Lucy waited for Kaleb to catch up so that he could see what she was referring too.

"Well shit, so much for an easy recovery."


	9. Chapter 9

Mira and Zen had been idling talking and chatting for a while now, not coming across any opposing forces while they descended the stair of their tower. Mira was quite shocked to find out about Zen's past, who willingly shared several details with her. She had no idea that Bickslow had this many siblings, or of the hurt, the poor archangel mage endured after being made a slave, then being told of his mother's horrible death when he was six had filled him with anger. The slavers used to tell him every day that his family would never come for him and hope was an emotion for the weak, but he always held on even if it flickered the older he got.

Zen felt compelled to tell Mira about his past, about how they had tried to rape him when he was ten but his wings had suddenly appeared, protecting him from the vile men's advances. It was after that he was trained to fight and once his magic exploded in the stadium one day he was harnessed with a magic canceling collar. The older he got the more his magic developed until he had three cuffs on each wrist and ankle, plus an amplified collar. None of that had stopped his wings from sprouting out though, which he would be forever thankful for. Kaleb surmised that it was because his wings aren't actually magic but a part of his body like an arm or leg.

He practiced with his wings all the time until it was second nature to fly, fight, or defend. After several years of training, he was put against the reigning champion in a kill or be killed type of match, needless to say, he won that match and from there on out he had earned the name Dark Eagle. For years King Karadin had tried to get Zen to breed with select women slaves, to try to recreate another mage such as Zen, one that could be molded far better than Zen was. However Zen had figured out to tap the smallest of his magic to sterilize his seed when women were thrown at him daily. The women would be treated with care for the next five weeks in hopes that they were carrying his offspring, then once they were found not to be pregnant they were cast back into the ranks with the other women. After six months of nothing happening, Karadin clued in that Zen was somehow stopping the process from being successful. This drove the King to try to have powerful mages fuck the Dark Eagle in hopes of wearing him down enough that he couldn't sterilize himself, but after Zen killed three of some of his top mages he stopped sending them.

Instead, he increased the bets and brought in harder challengers for Zen to face off against, and he never lost. He knew from the gossip that a lot of the competition he had faced came from Seven, Sin, and Joya, plus the King had raked in the money from those fights. It wasn't until he had heard the shadows whispering to him that help was coming that he started to have hope blossom in his chest. Turns out Vander and Presca had been on a job for the Steel Council when Vander had seen the black eagle clan tattoo, belonging to his mother's clan, on his side he finished the job in record time. Telling the family all that he had seen was supposedly quite the event in the Pradesh household. He had been told that when the entire family found out that Zen was alive and trapped in the gladiator pits of Pergrande his family rallied together to save him, according to what Zen had heard and what he truly believed was the truth.

The days of his rescue was one that he'd never forget. The gladiator pits of Romell had been turned to dust when Kaleb unleashed all of White Sea's powerful mages upon it. Vander had brought along a dark-haired red-eyed man who could eat through iron to get him out of all of his cuffs, which he later found out was Gajeel of Fairy Tail. They had taken to Vander's shadows and once upon the Boscan jet he watched everything crumble, a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders that day. He was able to meet all of his family, who more than welcomed him with loving smiles and kind words.

Once he had adjusted to life outside of his cage he trained with Kaleb on his magic, being an expert in all things involving light magic, he made learning easy. He also took lessons with a Sudepah at his families instance, which he was so very very glad that he did. Then it was off to the Academe Celestine to study for a year before heading back and being a fully fledged member of the White Sea guild. The one thing that he had been amazed about was that he'd hate a mate, like Cristoff and Emzadi, and he'd know the moment that person used their magic. Zen then spent time building strong relationships with his family, becoming a commanding officer in the Pelerno branch, and Vander's new favorite person to prank since he was new meat to his old material.

Mira had stood in awe of the man before her. Someone who had known so much despair and hurt during the majority of the life being able to turn it around so that he was in control of his life, well she cried and cried. Zen had brought her into his strong arms, held her while she let all of her emotions out over what he had to go through. There were some people and cultures that Mira truly couldn't understand. What appealed to people who wanted slaves, whether they be male, female, or a child, and how did any of that even happen in the first place? For the first time in a long time, she was extremely grateful to call Magnolia her home, even if the Princess of Fiore had a few screws loose.

Mira felt it was only fair to tell Zen about her past since he had shared so much about himself with her. Mirajane's parents died when she was ten and she and her siblings lived alone after that. At around the age of thirteen, Mirajane helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church, however, being unaware of her magical abilities at the time, she took on some of its appearance and her arm changed to that of the demon. She was scorned by the townspeople and believing herself to be a monster, feeling she had no choice but to leave, she and her siblings then happened upon Fairy Tail, learning that she was not possessed, agreed to join the guild. Despite this though, Mirajane still believed herself to be a monster, and attempted to leave Magnolia, however, she was stopped by Elfman and Lisanna, who had learned their own versions of Take-Over so that their older sister wouldn't be alone.

When Mira was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet and even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cried, which Zen had laughed at, telling her that she'd get along with Emzadi. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and when she turned sixteen she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so; only Erza was younger when she achieved the same honor.

One year after the promotion, during a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast". The shock of Lisanna's loss caused her personality to shift dramatically and she abandoned her bullying tendencies and became the motherly figure beloved by the guild today. She also lost her will to fight and the vast majority of her Magic Power after that incident but explained how she was able to regain the will to fight for her loved ones, to protect all that she held dear. She confessed to Zen that she was more than happy with her magic, even if her three demons were constantly ranting in her head.

"Kaleb could probably help you with learning how to block them out. You will probably not be able to quiet the background noise fully but it'd be a shit tonne easier to handle I think." Zen offered what he thought was an easy solution to her situation. Kaleb helped train Vander with his voids and he was pretty sure there was some snarky slayer from Fairy Tail that he had helped out too.

"That would be amazing but are you sure he won't mind? I'm sure he's super busy running his guild and I'd hate to be bothersome." Mira fidgeted while staring up at Zen.

"Nah. Kaleb would be thrilled to have an opportunity to work with someone as talented as you. Plus he might be given a run for his money to deal with however many demons you have, which I am selfishly excited to see. It's not often he gets stumped but I have a feeling that you'll be one person to do so, that and the fact I think Lucy will give him enough trouble."

"Why do you say that? About Lucy I mean. Aren't you supposed to be drawn to her with your magic too?"

"Kaleb has always been more reserved about who he chooses to share himself with especially since he became a guild master. Lucy has this light about her that might even make Achnologia want to change his ways. It's brilliant, warm and all-consuming which is exactly what Kaleb needs in his life, someone who is just a dedicated to causes as he is. And it's true I am drawn to Lucy, but with her it was different. It's hard to explain but I'll try." Zen's voice became more serious when he started to talk about the intricacies of their magics. "Archangel mages and celestial mages are always drawn to one another due to the nature of our magics, however, there are a lot of celestial mages out there that would use my magic, chain us to them, so that they could perform evil tasks. That or they try to mate with us so we are bound to them for all eternity which would suck because we have mates out there that we instantly connect with once we witness their magic."

"So there isn't a pull with Lucy?"

"There is but it's more a desire protect her. It's rather confusing since I haven't been in a similar situation before," he chuckled. "I just know that she doesn't wish me harm and maybe one day I can delve into that deeper."

"Lucy doesn't wish anyone harm, not even her greatest enemies. I am relieved to know that there isn't anything else there," Mirajane's eyes widened when she realized what she had voiced. She placed a palm over her mouth internally cursing herself for letting a bit of her jealousy out. Zen's gold-flecked purple eyes held some amusement within them, but there was something else. Did she dare to think that he was a bit happy to see her voice that opinion?

"I'm Boscan Mira, don't hold back your words on my account. I'd have to be dead to not be attracted to someone as beautiful as you," Zen whispered as he took a step towards the white-haired woman.

"You just being th . . . this close helps keeps the demons voices at bay. It's the first time in years that I've been able to have some sort of peace and I am just wondering how you're doing it. It does help that you're too sexy for your own good."

"Well, maybe we should see what else there is between us," Zen leaned in close to Mira who's hands were resting on his broad chest. Zen was centimeters from her lips when he suddenly pulled away, pushing Mirajane behind his large form. He could feel eyes on them, could hear the heavy breathing of something approaching them from behind them. He pulled out his sword but kept his wings tucked in, they were much too big for the cramped space of the tower.

Mirajane sucked in a breath as she looked at the cat-like creature at the top of the landing. Their walk down the tower had been far too quiet she knew, but now she realized that they were being stocked by a le'metaya. These were a fierce blue, yellow or red-skinned hunting cats known for their lightning-fast reflexes and poison-tipped claws. The cats were known to attack anything they saw or smelled with deadly nerve toxins in their claws, capable of killing a small animal within minutes or paralyzing a human. Mira whispered what she knew about the creature to Zen who kept his eyes on it but acknowledged her statement with a slight nod of his head.

"My demon take-overs all fly Zen," Mira said in a hushed tone. "I won't be able to fight in such a small area."

"Run to the entry at the bottom of the stairs to the courtyard. Hopefully, another team is already there and you can meet up with them," Zen watched the way the le'mataya's claws were digging into the stone floor, how it's tail was swishing back and forth determining when he should pounce at Zen. "Go Mira! We'll finish our previous conversation another time." Mira reluctantly left the mahogany-haired mage behind as she started to run down the steps before she rounded the corner she looked back at him once more and sent a prayer to Mavis that he'd be alright.

Zen breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Mira would be safe as he faced off against his opponent. He watched the animals legs tense up as it lowered itself to the ground before springing forward faster than what he had anticipated. Zen dodged while slashing his sword forward, missing the insanely fast cat. The green skinned animals launched itself at Zen again, taking him by surprise and pushed the two of them through the tower wall so that they were falling into the courtyard. His black wings sprouted from his back, stopping him from hitting the hard ground. He watched as the beast fell onto a dark tan colored hill, rolling down before shaking itself off and running with its tail between its legs. It registered in Zen's mind that it wasn't a hill at all but another more frightening monster that now had it's black gaze fully on him.

"Way to wake to damn creature up Zen." He heard Laxus shout from where he and Xally were at the base of their tower. "Don't shove your elbow in my side woman! It's not my fault the fucking chimera is now awake and ready to take on the eight of us."  _I've linked us all up so we can coordinate from here on out. My mindbending abilities aren't working on the beast, so that's already out of the question. Zen, are you alright?_  Zen felt his vision go blur looking at his arm he saw a minor scratch from the cat when they took their unexpected trip from the tower. He could feel his wings droop, could hear several people calling name but couldn't do anything about it as he felt the world rushing around in random colors.

Mira watched Zen fall, calling out her Satan Soul take-over, flying as fast as her wings could carry her to the falling archangel mage. She scooped him out mid-fall flying over to Xally as per Kaleb's request since she'd be able to heal him. With Laxus' help, they propped the large man up so Xally could flush out the nasty nerve toxin that had entered his bloodstream. Zen opened his eyes to see concerned royal blue ones staring back at him his mind registering that Mira was his mate. The contrast of heaven and brimstone, angel and demon, the dark to his light was so odd that it seemed to work. Everyone heard Lucy squeal in delight since this was all being broadcast over Kaleb's mental link.

"I'm your mate?"

"Guess we know why your demons were more subdued around me now. Seems as if they were already aware of what was going to happen."

"Congrats you're mates, now can we please deal with the fucking issue at hand? You can worry about sucking faces later." Xally glared at her own mate then, stopping him in his tracks from the next rude comment that was going to leave his perfectly kissable lips. "What's the damn plan Blondie?"

"We need to cut the tip of scorpion tail off which will kill the chimera. We're going to need plenty of diversions so that a single mage can get up there and slice it off. Zen are you up to that task?" He confirmed through the mental link that he was all for it. "Mira and Freed will provide additional support in the air for Zen. Farron, I want you to ensure that the thing stays deaf to the beating wings above it. I want its eyes focused on Laxus, so shock away Sparky. Xally hang back for medical support but ensure that the animal is standing in water from time to time so Laxus can pack an extra punch. Kaleb and I work together with my spirits to get the artifact that it's directly standing over." Everyone's heads whipped to the center of the courtyard where underneath the chimera's belly was a lone patch of green grass with a slightly glowing stone tablet. "You all have your tasks, so let's beat this overgrown cat and head back to Bosco!"

Lucy's plan went exactly the way she had hoped that it would, even better actually. Laxus kept the chimera's focus on him with several well placed lightning bolts while Farron used sound waves to keep its ear constantly ringing, which doubled in disorientating it. Xally kept its fur damp enough that the lightning bolts singed its fur but didn't incapacitate it. Freed and Mira made sure that its massive wings weren't blocking the scorpion tail from Zen who was hiding in its blind spot in the sun, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Lucy was running, surrounded by Kaleb, Taurus, Leo, and Capricorn on all four sides, as the group made their way to the artifact. Lucy scooped it up and continued to run rolling to the side when its tail slammed into the ground, but the force of the slam had the excess winds throw her across the courtyard.

Lucy's spirits were all returned to their homeworld and the other mages had all lost sight of the celestial woman, spurring them all on to finish this sooner. Zen was looking for the blonde woman from his vantage point in the sky but even his eagle-like vision couldn't pick her up from the dust that shattering stones had made.  _Zen, do you have an opening?_ **No, I can't get a clear slice on it since it keeps throwing its tail into the damn ground.**

"Freed use a rune of immobilization on it," Lucy's faint voice was heard over their link.

"I can only make that rune for ten seconds at most with the size and strength of the chimera.

"Ten seconds is all I'll need Freed!" The green haired mage set to work on crafting the rune with his rapier, it was glowing purple the more he added to it and watched as the size grew too.

"You'll have a three delay from the time the rune attached itself to when it takes hold. Ready?" Freed launched the ruin and watched as it took hold on the chimera's back, with everyone counting to three before the entire beast stilled its tail high in the air. Zen's wings beat hard and fast as he raced forward sword held high. He was going to end this for them all! He slashed the sword making a clean cut, watching as the tip of the scorpion tail fell to the ground, bouncing to it came to a stop. The chimera turned to stone before it started to dissolved, pieces being carried away on the wind.

"Blondie!" Laxus called out in his mind and through their link. They saw a small golden firework shoot up into the courtyard as everyone started to converge on that spot. Zen, Mira, and Freed were the first to arrive followed closely by Kaleb then Laxus, Farron, and Xally. Lucy lay on the ground with a large branch protruding through the left side of her abdomen. Xally began to look over the wound but it had hit too many different organs for her to heal on her own and pulling the branch out would make things worse.

"Laxus you need to take all of us via your lightning to the White Sea guildhall," Xally looked into her mate's concerned face.

"I've never had to jump that far with so many people before. I don't know how she'll handle it." Laxus looked at Lucy's tight face, knowing that either way it'd be a risk. "Cris better be at the guildhall with bells on, cuz fuck I'm going to need a boost after he heals Lucy. Kaleb pick her up and everyone hold tight. I don't know how this is going to turn out but I guarantee that the landing is going to be dodgy as fuck." Laxus started gathering his power as he concentrated on pulling seven other mages with him while picturing the training grounds at White Sea. He knew that the outdoor grounds would be more than enough to handle his power and if he damaged that then it wouldn't as bad as blowing up the main entrance to the guildhall. Those were a pain in the ass to repair and he'd done it several times over already. In a flash of brilliant yellow light, the eight mages disappeared from the castle in the sky.

* * *

Arman was laughing while watching Vander wrestling against Bickslow. It'd been too long since the blue black-haired mage had been home enjoying the love of his family. He had a smile plastered to his lips as he watched the four couples lounging in the comfort of his home. Cana was sitting on the lone chair with Cristoff propped up between her legs as she absently played with his dark hair. Cristoff was perfectly content with life now that his dragon had claimed her as its mate and with Cana's witty disposition he was going to be kept on his toes. Emzadi and Gray were quite a shocking couple with her fiery attitude, blonde hair, and tanned skin versus his navy blue locks, brooding nature, and pale skin tone. However, the two seemed to get along quite well. Gray didn't put up with her hot-headed attitude and Emzadi refused to bow down to the emotionally repressed man. Right now they were in a heated game of Battleship with the ice mage in the lead by two sunken ships.

The ambassador absolutely adored Levy and thought that the tiny blunette was perfect for his exuberant seith mage son. She was quiet, calm, and a complete bookworm who lost herself frequently in a good story but had quite the wicked tongue when it came to teasing Bickslow, who was more than willing to take her teasing taunts. Vander and Juvia . . . Arman wasn't quite sure to make of their pairing just yet. Vander had always been the most troublesome of his eight children so when he returned hand-in-hand with the water mage her was perplexed. Their budding relationship would take more time to cement than the other and was more than willing to wait to see how that developed. He enjoyed seeing his children happy and hoped that the others were enjoying their quest as well.

Cristoff went rigid, a motion that had every mage in the room immediately stopping what they were doing. All eyes fixated on the lunar dragon slayer as his brows furrowed before he stood up pulling his magic power around him. "Lucy's hurt. Heading to the guild." Those were the only words he managed to get out before lunar jumping to the guild and racing to the training grounds where Kaleb had told him they were heading. Cristoff ordered Thane to clear the field immediately as they were preparing for eight mages to appear in unknown conditions. White Sea mobilized getting ready to help in whatever capacity they could as Cristoff waited off to the side for the group to appear.

Emzadi had solar jumped everyone else at the house to the guild, following the dragon slayer as she followed Cristoff's scent to the training grounds. They all gathered around her brother with baited breath patiently waiting. The static in the air of the training grounds was increasing as small sparks of lightning could be seen floating in the air. In a blinding flash of light and heat, the training grounds erupted into several people flying in every direction.

Laxus tried to keep the landing as smooth as possible but he was losing control of his power from traveling at such a distance. He felt his feet hit the ground as he dispersed his magic, not expecting the additional wave of power to flare up as it dispelled. He fell to his hands and knees panting hard as he tried to get his fluctuating powers under control. Sitting up he saw the scorched marks he'd left in the ground and everyone was scattered across it. Xally's cool dainty hand was on his large bicep calming him, helping to bring his powers back to normal levels. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.

"How's everyone else?" croaked Laxus, throat suddenly dry as if he'd been in a desert for the past week.

"Minor bumps and bruises. The landing was definitely rough and that backlash of power spread everyone out even more, but nothing serious."

"And Lucy?" terrified stormy eyes looked into calm aquamarine ones. Laxus was afraid that his landing made Lucy's injuries worse than what they already were.

"Kaleb had a tight hold of her and protected her with his body, but," Xally hesitated before continuing, "the wooden stake that was protruding from Lucy fell out, so she was bleeding quite a lot by the time Cristoff got to her. He's still working on healing her but she should be fine with some rest." Laxus pulled Xally into his arms, the feel of her against him calming his nerves and fears. "Couple days she'll wake up and be ok Laxus."

* * *

Makarov had flown to Pelerno when Kaleb had informed him of what had transpired on their mission. One the Fairy Tail Master arrived the two older men launched into how they had set the whole thing up, the ultimate matchmaking affair. The tablets weren't there to destroy the world but to bring together soul mates that had been decided with the help of Cana's cards. The magic in the tablets were to take on a life of their own to create a mission where each couple could start to get to know their soul mates.

Anger erupted from the fifteen mages currently in the living room as they all started to yell at the two matchmaking men. Once their grievances had been aired Arman and Markarov apologized profusely. The tablet was only supposed to create a mild amount of magical obstacles that would make the trip quite simple, but no one took into account how much the two men wanted their children happily paired off, according to Freed and Levy. The two mages started to look into the magic of the spell cast on the tablets and realized that the desire for each man to have their children find worthy mates amplified the magic, therefore amplifying the missions each team took.

Arman and Makarov apologized profusely to everyone there and they all begrudgingly accepted. They did, after all, have an amazing adventure and did find the person that completed them. The only one that wasn't as easy to forgive the two men was Kaleb. It had been three days and Lucy still hadn't woken up from her Cristoff healing her injuries, she wasn't even dreaming so he couldn't see what was going on with her. Kaleb had immersed himself in his duties as the guild master to distract himself from everything. He was currently going over the applications for students looking to apply to the magic school he was starting at the guild.

"You know scowling like that doesn't suit the master of the guild." A light giggling voice entered his office. Kaleb looked up to see the shining brown eyes and breathtaking smile of Lucy who was leaning against his doorframe.

"Lucy," he whispered out, sitting dumbstruck at her beauty as she walked around his desk to cradle his cheek in the palm of her hand.

"I'm alright Kaleb. Surprisingly that wasn't the worst thing that has happened to me with my time as a mage." She smiled sweetly up at him and gently pulled him in for a hug, his head resting on top of her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and just held onto her taking in the fact that she was alright and here with him.

"We need to get going Kaleb," Lucy pushed the mindbender mage away from her before taking his hand and pulling him out of the chair and out of the room.

"What's going on?"

"Laxus just found out that Vander lost to Bickslow, but a bet was made. One called Pin the Tail." Kaleb couldn't help but laugh at the mischievous smirk on Lucy's plump lips. "I don't plan on missing out on this for all the jewel in Bosco!"

"How'd Laxus find out?"

"Emzadi may have let it slip to Laxus during breakfast this morning as Vander was getting close to pinning the tail on Laxus while he was sitting there eating. Which you would have known if you were there to greet me like everyone else when I woke up." She frowned but continued to try to pull Kaleb toward the training grounds but was met with resistance. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Kaleb had paused in the hallway. "Kaleb?" Lucy was pulled flush against the platinum blonde's chest, brown eyes meeting lavender ones.

Kaleb lips greedily took Lucy's lip in a full-on, open-mouthed, almost sexual kiss. He loved the way her petite frame melted into his, the way their lips fit like two pieces of a puzzle. Lucy moaned and Kaleb took the opportunity to tempt her tongue into war with his own. When they broke away Lucy's chest was heaving against Kaleb's before he placed a sweet chaste kiss to her slightly bruised lips.

"Don't doubt how I feel for you, Lucy. We have lots to talk about going forward, but for now, let's go see how my youngest brother fairs against your lightning dragon slayer." Lucy giggled as they went to sit in the stands with the rest of Kaleb's family and hers.

"Come here you lil shit! Let me land a really good one on you!"

"Hey now!" whined Vander from across the room. "You should be mad at Bixy for choosing me to pin the tail on you!"

"HEY! You lost, so don't drag me into this. You sure as fuck know the rules of the game since you created it years ago," yelled Bickslow from the stands. Laxus took Vander's distraction to his advantage and charged a solid bolt sending it straight into Vander's left ass cheek.

"FUCK! Laxus what the hell?"

"Pay attention shadow dick, that was barely a warning bolt." Vander held the fake tail with a metal tack in his hand before merging with the shadows. He'd pop up here and there but Laxus' bolts were too quick for him to get close, resulting in the shadowquip mage being hit again. He retreated to the shadows and the cat and mouse game continued for a solid hour, neither mage giving any ground. Laxus, however, left himself open and Vander took the opportunity to solidly stick the tack anywhere on Laxus' ass.

Vander wasn't expecting to be blown into the far wall when he did stick it to Laxus, forgetting how much of a conduit metal was for lightning even if the metal tack was tiny. Apparently, the slayer was prepared to be hit so he had massive amounts of electricity flowing over that area. Laxus pulled the tail off his ass and smirked at the smoking shadowquip mage who was firmly planted in the wall.

"That'll teach you to mess with lightning."


End file.
